Black Roses
by UmbraIntuneric
Summary: One dozen black roses to complete a spell. One dozen black roses can either give eternal love or death...which will it be?
1. Chapter 1

Rose Number One

She walked into the clearing knowing full well that he was there. He had no idea what it was that she wanted from him. There was no reason that he knew of that she should have come looking for him. He had nothing for her and didn't want anything from her. That was the only reason that humans sought him out. Why should he give her his time when there was no point to doing so? He wouldn't gain anything from her for his time, it was useless. Still he sat there even knowing that she was still headed in his direction. He wasn't sure why just knew that he wasn't about to move. Perhaps if he ignored her she would leave him alone. Hell she had been around in this time long enough to know that he would do nothing for a human other than the one that he had sent back to his palace a week ago.

She had been here for about in his estimation 8 years and in all that time there had never been a time that he had wanted to associate with her any more than he all ready had to because of his brother. She was smart he would give that to her. She was brave but intelligent enough to know what she could and couldn't do. She was also a hard worker something that he knew his brother knew nothing about. He couldn't understand why she was still in his presence even though the lazy hanyou had done all that he could to get rid of her. He knew that she had a giving heart one that would get her killed in the end of things but there was nothing that he could do to change that. He just leaned further back into the tree and kept his silence as she walked into the clearing. If she thought that he was going to talk to her she had another thing coming.

She walked to the opposite side of the area that he was in acting almost as if she didn't know that he was there. He was sure that she did though; their power alone would have told her that the opposite of her was in the area that she now found herself in. She didn't make a move toward him though instead kept to herself her power moving tighter around her so that he could barely feel her presence. She pulled her scent close to her so that she wouldn't offend him and closed her eyes against what ever tortures had caused her to leave the others tonight. She didn't seem happy but she didn't seem harmed either, then again it wasn't like he would care either way. He wanted to know what she thought she was doing but didn't want to talk to her either, she might not stop.

They sat there in total silence for about two hours before she stood once again then turned to walk away from him. He watched shocked as she turned in his direction once again and bowed in front of him. Her long raven hair moving to veil her face from him, not like he would have looked any way, he could care less what it was that she was feeling or thinking right now. He couldn't figure this out. It made no sense to him that she would act in such a manner; she never had in the past what had changed? He watched in silence as she once again stood up and walked away from him. That was when he caught the scent of something that he had not noticed in the time that she was there.

On the ground at his booted feet was a single black rose. Roses themselves spoke of many things, he did know that since he had helped Rin create and care for the gardens at the palace. This one normally spoke of death, but whose? Could she have meant it that way or was it just something that she wanted to leave with him not knowing what the meaning of this rose was? He wanted to find out, but wouldn't admit that he was curious enough to track her and find out what it was that she thought that she was doing. He had an uneasy feeling that he would be seeing her again and sooner than he would have wished. He moved to pick up the rose though he stayed right where he was thinking about the strange events of the evening and the miko that had left him a single black rose.

He looked it over not a single thorn on it. That was something strange. Roses all had thorns and this one should have had quite a few since it was a rare one. Natural black roses were almost extinct in this time and he knew that she would have had to have found this one to have given it to him. There was no way that she could do what it was that he could and create one from nothing at all. He continued to ask himself the questions that he had not asked her looking for the reasons for her actions but still found nothing unusual.

He didn't want the flower to die even if she had not known that this rose was one of the few that he truly liked. He could tell that she had done something to it but what he wasn't sure. He had to make sure that it would survive. It was the first thing that someone had given to him that he had not had to do something for. She had not talked to him or bothered him in any way and because of that he wanted to make sure that her gift stayed with him.

He closed his golden eyes and thought about the crystal vase that he had in his house. He didn't want to return there just now but did want the rose there so that when he returned home he would be able to see it. Once he was sure that the spells that would protect this flower from his daughter were in place he teleported the flower to the house after memorizing the scent that it carried. He stayed there the rest of the night thinking about the strange creature that had left him a mystical raven rose.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose Number Two

It had been two months since he had seen her. He still thought about the rose that she had left at his feet. He had even tried to convince himself that it had been there the whole time but knew that it had not. He didn't know what to think of the miko, she had tossed all that he had thought about her into the wind with that action. He had not gone looking for her and knew that she had stayed away from him. He wanted to know what it was that she was thinking but didn't want her to know that her actions had caused him problems.

The rose that she had given to him sat in the crystal vase that stood on his bed side table. It was the best place in the house for it. It was the last thing that he saw when he slept and the first that he saw when he awoke. He had figured out the spell that she had put on it, Infinum. She had made sure that he would have that rose no matter how long he wanted it. That was all right with him he didn't want it to die any way. That single flower meant more to him than all of the treasures that he had in his vault.

He had walked away from the palace again without the others. He knew that he shouldn't but he wanted the fresh air of the wilderness and the freedom that he had while he walked in the lands that he ruled. He had not seen her in the whole of the time that he had been out on his own or with the others. He didn't know what was going on with her but didn't want to seek her out either. If she wanted to come around he wouldn't tell her no just watch her more closely so that he could tell what it was that she was doing while she was around him.

He once again sat down for the night. Rest was required even if he didn't want to. There were other things that he had to do. There were rumors that his borders were being crossed by those that wanted a shot at the prosperity that he had fought long and hard to bring to the lands of his forefathers. He didn't mind it all that much but he did need to know who it was that was crossing so that he could keep track and keep trouble out before it caused him issues within his borders. He closed his eyes and thought about the rose that still thrived in the vase in his room.

It had not been far from his thoughts since she had given it to him, and strangely neither had she. He wanted to know what it was that she wanted for the rose or her reasons for leaving it, but had not talked or seen her since. He sent his senses out into the night to find out what was around him so that he knew that he was safe. He found her then, he didn't know what to think of the fact that the first night that he had been out on his own with out the others she had come to him. He wanted to know what it was that she was up to but at the same time he would wait for her to make herself known to him.

He watched her as she walked into the area where he had planned to rest. He wanted to know what she was up to. He would wait for her to tell him. She would have to sooner or later. He watched as her small form moved away from him to the edge of the area that he was in. The trees that surrounded them would hide them from the world as they sat there tonight. He wanted to her from her what it was that she wanted but had a feeling that she wouldn't say any thing to him. He would have to wait until she was ready to talk to him. He wanted to start the conversation with her but knew that it wasn't smart. She might leave him if she thought that he were pushing her to much to know what her reasons were. How did he move through the maze that he had found himself in?

He watched her closer than he had the last time that she had been here. She moved her power through the air around her then focused it on herself. There was something going on with her but he wasn't sure what it was. He was sure that he would find out in time but right now there were a lot of things that he would have to do to make sure that what he wanted to know became known to him.

He stayed silent as he thought about how to approach her. He watched the power that flowed around her, it moved around her alone as she sat there. He watched for quite a while as she continued to move her power around her body. He watched as her hair grew longer, what was it that she was doing? He had to know what it was that was going on but at the same time he didn't want to interrupt her. There had to be a reason that she was doing this right in front of him but what that reason was escaped him. He watched as her power steeled down later in the night, he had no idea just how long he had been watching her but did know that she had been at it for a while. He had lost track of time even though that was something that he didn't normally do. He looked up at the sky and found that he had been watching her for about two hours if not more because the moon had moved further in the sky. He wanted to know what was going on but at the same time knew that she wouldn't talk to him about that.

He moved from his place on the ground toward her, perhaps if he sat at her side she might take the chance and talk to him. It was his right to know what it was that she was doing. He didn't want to push her but knew that he had to know what was going on. The second that he started to move she got to her feet as well. He didn't know what was going on. He watched her as she moved to stand in front of him and once again got down on her knees and bowed to him. He wanted to know what was going on. He had a feeling that she was going to leave him once again, what was going on?

He watched her as she once again moved slowly to her feet and began to leave the area. He wanted to talk to her but didn't know what to say? They had never been around each other alone for long and there had to be a way to talk to her on his own. He couldn't find it though as he watched her hand move in front of her and leave a rose at his feet. She then turned and walked away from him and out of his sense range. Too late he figured out that he had had the chance to talk to her while she had been there but had not taken the chance.

He continued to keep his senses trained on her. He wanted to know where it was that she was going even though she wouldn't talk to him. It didn't take as long as he thought that it should for her to make it out of his range. He had thought that he would be able to follow her a while but that didn't seem to be true. He allowed the sigh that he had felt bubbling in his chest about what it was that he had found himself unable to do, it moved through him and into the air around him.

"I should have said something." He sighed bending down to pick up the raven rose that lay on the ground at his feet.

What was the message that she was trying to get across to him? Was he looking at this the wrong way? He had to have answers and knew that the only one that had them wasn't talking to him. Perhaps the others would tell him something. He didn't know but he had to take the chance. He walked away from the area holding the rose to his chest until he reached the village that she had lived in for years. Once there he placed the rose into his lapel and walked in, he had to have answers even if he had to talk to his ignorant brother to get them.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose Number Three

He didn't want the others to know the reason behind what it was that he was doing. He wanted them to think that he found her actions strange nothing more. They need not know what it was that was going on between them. He just wanted to know if they had any idea what it was that she was doing any more.

He walked into the village knowing well that she was not here. She had not been here for a while, why was that? He wondered as he walked up to the house that the others used while they were here. The old miko that had lived there had given it to them upon her passing. He had no clue as to why they continued to live in the same house it was too small for all of them and all of the children that they were having but at the same time he wanted to know what was going on with the miko. If he were to find out anything about the miko without talking to her first this would be the place to start looking for the information that he needed.

They met him close to the edge of the village. It seemed to him that they didn't want him any where near them. They would soon come to see that this was his land and he could and would go any where he pleased. There were a lot of things that they didn't think about when it came to living here but he would let them think what it was that they wanted for now. It didn't affect him just yet, in time they would have to learn that he was the ruler here not them.

"What are you doing here?" asked Inuyasha holding Kikyou tight

"For reasons that do not concern you." Answered Sesshoumaru finding talking to these people just a bit below him.

"You have reasons for everything, what is the reason you are here?" asked Inuyasha

"The reason for my presence here is my own. You have a member missing, did she wizen up and leave you?" asked Sesshoumaru his tone haughty

"We don't know where it is that she has gone. She told us that she had to learn about her power one night almost six months ago and left us here. Have you seen her?" asked Sango

"No. Do you have any idea where she might have gone?" asked Sesshoumaru once again hating that he was tipping his hand as he was but there was always Rin to use as an excuse for his questions.

"Why do you need her?" asked Kikyou

"The child that travels with me requires her assistance." Answered Sesshoumaru

"If we see her we will tell her that you are looking for her, but to be honest I think that you will find her before we see her." Sighed Miroku

"What is the reason that she is no longer here? You can tell me that it is because of her power but I have a feeling that it is something different than that." Asked Sesshoumaru

"We do not know her reasons." Answered Inuyasha

"I have a feeling that you know more about them than you think that you do." Answered Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru had a feeling that the monk knew well the reasons that the miko was no longer in the village. He wanted to talk to him but wondered what the monk would say once he found out that he was needed. There were a lot of risks in what it was that he was about to attempt but at the same time he had to do something to find the miko that now ran through his thoughts. He wanted to know why it was that she had left the safety of the village to live a life on her own even though she knew nothing about life here. There were chances that she was taking that made no sense to him knowing that she loved the kit as her own child. He had to know why it was that she had left so that he knew what was going on with her in some way. In time he was sure that he would find a way to talk to her himself but for now all the information that he could gather on her would be helpful.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, is there something that I might be able to help you with?" asked Miroku

"What do you know of the development of sacred powers in children?" asked Sesshoumaru

"A little do you wish to discuss this away from the others? They don't want to listen to this, heck they don't listen to half of what it is that I say." Sighed Miroku thinking about how things had changed since Kagome had left them.

He had a feeling that Sesshoumaru wanted to see the miko for other reasons but he would play along with what it was that Sesshoumaru was saying so that he could find out for sure. Kagome had asked him several strange questions the last time that he had seen her. He had not told the others that she was there because she had asked him not to. All the same had she had told him that he might be on the look out for something strange happening in the next couple of months. He had a feeling that this was what it was that she was talking about. He had to do this for her even if the others weren't to know what it was that she was doing. She had done so much for them that he thought it was time that they did something for her.

He didn't want to live in this village but didn't know where it was that he would be welcomed. Sango and he weren't working out like they had thought that they would. Sango might be with child but he knew well enough that it wasn't his own that she carried. It was time that he figured out what it was that he wanted in his life so that he could be happy now that there was nothing to stop him from having a future. He would talk to Sesshoumaru and find out what it was that he wanted to know then think about leaving the others because of the things that he knew well were going on right underneath his nose.

"You are right I do not think that they would be interested in this. Come monk allow us to talk for a while among the trees." Answered Sesshoumaru walking away from the others. He had a feeling that things weren't as they seemed here. The slayer carried his brothers child though she was supposed to be with the monk. He was sure that was something that the monk didn't like. He had to know as well, there was no doubt in Sesshoumaru's mind that Inuyasha would have bragged about it once he had known what was going on. The more that he found out about his brother the more reason that he found not to like him. He walked away knowing that he more than likely would end up tipping his hand to the monk, but there were risks in all that he did.

Once Sesshoumaru was sure that they were out of hearing range of the hanyou he cast a barrier around the two of them to make sure that eavesdropping wouldn't happen. There were some things that he didn't want his brother to know. Things about this miko were some of those things. He watched the monk with caution in his heart but with calculation in his eyes, he wouldn't allow the monk to know what it was that he was here to find out.

"You might have told the others that you were wondering about your child but I have a feeling that you have come to talk to us about another female." Spoke Miroku cautiously

"Perhaps." Replied Sesshoumaru waiting to find out what it was that the monk was thinking.

"An older female one that is no longer with us," suggested Miroku," one that I miss."

"You miss the miko?" asked Sesshoumaru

"Of course I do, she is my sister. Well in a way but still I worry about her." Miroku sighed as he thought about the things that he knew about Kagome

"What would cause you worry?" asked Sesshoumaru

"You don't care about that. What is it that you want to know?" asked Miroku

"You are brave to talk to me like that."

"Yeah well anymore I don't think that I have all that much to lose."

Sesshoumaru could tell that the monk knew well what was going on in the village and that he in fact didn't see a reason to stay. Perhaps he could work this to his advantage. Kagome wouldn't turn away from the monk would she? He didn't know, he wanted to find out what she was doing and why it was that she seemed to be changing and he didn't know how to get close to her. She walked away from him every time. Perhaps the monk could get close enough to her for him to find out what was going on with her.

"You don't want to talk about those things. Why have you come to talk to us?" asked Miroku

"Something is happening to your miko sister." Answered Sesshoumaru figuring that he could kill the monk if he decided to leave.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Miroku with hesitation

"I mean that there is something changing about her. She is no longer the female that I remember however I have no answers for the questions that I have for her."

"You want to talk to her?" asked Miroku shock in his voice though he tried valiantly to hide it.

"Yes." Answered Sesshoumaru

"I would have thought that you would be the one that she talked to." He half heartily laughed

"What do you mean by that monk? She has not spoken to me."

"Oh so you have seen her recently." Smiled Miroku

"Perhaps." Answered Sesshoumaru

"I know that you don't like to talk about things with others but if you want my help you have to tell me what it is that you have seen." Answered Miroku trying to be understanding of the plight that Sesshoumaru found himself in.

"I have seen her, that much I can tell you. What is happening to her I can not. Why she speaks not I can not know. I know not what is going on with her. The actions that she makes are not logical to me. I thought perhaps wrongly that you would know the answers to the questions that I have."

"Have you tried to talk to her?" asked Miroku

"No."

"That is part of the problem. I can tell you what it is that I know but I can tell you nothing more unless I can see her. She has been avoiding us recently. I have a feeling that she knows what the others want from her."

"More than it is that she can give to them?" Suggested Sesshoumaru

"More than it is that they deserve." Answered Miroku with a nod

"The jewel is gone." Stated Sesshoumaru

"They know that she holds more power than they." Said Miroku as he sat down in the grass heavily.

"How do they think that they will gain it from her?" asked Sesshoumaru not wanting to know the answer in truth

"You know how all ready don't ask me things to which you know the answers. Ask me things that I can answer."

"Very well, why is she changing?" asked Sesshoumaru

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Sighed Miroku

"Try me."

"Her power is too much for the form that she is in. She knows this and knows that she has little time to make the change. She wants to be as you, but does not have all that she requires to make the change." Answered Miroku thinking about that conversation with Kagome when he had told her what it would take for her to change.

"What is it that she requires?" asked Sesshoumaru

"You." Answered Miroku

"What are you talking about? There is nothing that I have that she needs."

"You mean you don't know what she needs."

"I do not. I mean that I have nothing that she needs."

"Then she is lost." Sighed Miroku leaning his head against his hands shaking his head, "she had such high hopes."

"What does that mean?"

"I can not give to you all the answers I only know what it is that I told her."

"What did you tell her that she would need?"

"Your gift."

"What gift?"

"One of two things, your bite or your heart." Answered Miroku wishing now that he had never told her about how to change

"You mean?"

"I mean that she thinks that you can learn to care for her in time. I told her that I didn't think it was such a good idea for her to think of you but she wouldn't listen to me. "

"You don't know me."

"Neither does she."

"What made her so sure that I would help her?" asked Sesshoumaru

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me that, she said that she was sure that she knew something that you didn't and that until you did that she would wait for you to find out. I cant tell you what I don't know."

"I understand that monk. Did you know that not even I can track her now?" asked Sesshoumaru

"Well that makes sense too, she asked me how to hide so that she could live in peace. I guess she is using that too. I wish that I could see her and talk to her I don't want her to be alone when it hits her."

"When what hits her?"

"The full on change one way or death to the other, either way she shouldn't be alone."

"Where is her son?" asked Sesshoumaru

"With a kitsune pack for now but I do not know how long he will stay there. I have a feeling that he will try to find her soon. I do not want to be the one that tells him what happened to her once she is gone."

"You really think that her power will kill her?"

"It all ready is." Sighed Miroku looking up from his hands to the stars above. Kagome couldn't have placed her hopes for life on a worse demon. He could only hope that he found her before it was too late.

"You mean that she is dying even now?"

"Yes. Oh she told me to give you something when she left us about a year ago. I think that you should have it though I don't know how it has lived for so long in the place where it has been."

"What is that?" asked Sesshoumaru

"This." Answered Miroku pulling out a raven rose from his robes and handing it to Sesshoumaru who moved closer to him.

"She gave you this a year ago?" asked Sesshoumaru thinking about the two that he all ready had.

"Yeah told me that when you came to me that you would know what it was. I have a feeling that you don't though."

"I don't know what it is that she means by them."

"Them?"

"Yes I now have three in my possession."

"When did you receive the first?" asked Miroku

"Two months ago." Answered Sesshoumaru

"She knows then that the time is coming. Man now I know that I have to find her. I don't want her to go through this alone." Miroku stood up and began looking around him. She couldn't be all that far from him right? She would not have gone far knowing that her son might come back. At least that was his hope as he sent out his senses. He couldn't find her though, it was like Sesshoumaru had said that it was she had just vanished.

"Go through what alone?" asked Sesshoumaru

"Death, what else does a raven rose mean?" asked Miroku walking around the area trying to figure out how to get in touch with Kagome.

"These roses are dead in this land how is she coming up with them?"

"Part of being one with the earth. She created the flowers, well that is what she told me when I asked the same question. She said that they were special, I know why now. They don't die no matter what it is that they go through." Answered Miroku absent mindedly thinking about the places that Kagome might make her home.

"Her power has grown so much as to be able to create something like this?" asked Sesshoumaru looking at the rose in his hand.

"I told you that she was more powerful than any one could have guessed." Miroku thought about the temple that Kagome had told him that she had found but that was too easy. She wouldn't have told him how to find her would she have? There was only one way to find out, there was just one problem though, how was he to get there. That walk was about five days away from where they were. He didn't want to have to wait that long to find out how she was.

"Some one should have told me."

"No one thought that you cared." Answered Miroku returning his gaze to Sesshoumaru

"What does that mean?" asked Sesshoumaru anger sneaking into his voice

'You told us that humans were nothing to you, we didn't think that you would care."

"We as in you and Kagome?" asked Sesshoumaru

"Yes, I have an idea where she might be. Are you interested?" asked Miroku

"What is the catch?" asked Sesshoumaru

"Take me with you. There is nothing in the village for me you know as well as I do that the child in Sango's womb is not my own. I don't want to be there. It is time that I moved on as well."

"What about the kit?"

"He and Kagome have been able to find each other for years. I do not think that my returning to her side will change that any."

"So he doesn't need you to find her?"

"No."

"Then let us find the kit."

"Let us find her first, then find the kit, you don't want him to see her if she about to die."

"Tell me where she is and I will go there. If she is there then I will come retrieve you.'

"I guess, there is an old moon temple about five days journey from here. If she has a place of her own she might have made it there. I don't know for sure though. I don't know where she is to tell you the truth."

"I know this temple. I do not think that she is there."

"Why do you say that?"

"I have seen her tonight. That temple to too far for her to travel."

"Are you sure?" asked Miroku

"Yes." Sighed Sesshoumaru, "Very well then you do not wish to return to the village until I see her again and find out where it is that she has gone, join me at the palace and we will talk further there."

"You sure about this?" asked Miroku startled at the change in Sesshoumaru

"Yes, now come. I have a feeling that we will be waiting on her to make the next move for a little while longer."

With that Sesshoumaru and Miroku began walking away from the area where they had met. They would talk while they were at the palace away from all those that didn't want them to learn about each other. They would find that they had a lot on common with each other and that there was more to the other than they had at first thought there to be. What they learned in those next couple of months about each other gave them hope for the one being that had brought them together.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose Number Four

Sesshoumaru had found Miroku to have a lot of information that he had not thought that the monk had. He learned about Kagome in a way that he had not thought possible just a couple of months ago. There were things about her that he needed to know to interact with her as she was now. She had changed but in truth the heart that had lived in that form before was still there and burning just as it had been when she had been with the others. He knew that there were things that he had tried to show the others without talking about them but he didn't know at the time that she had caught on to them as Miroku had told him that she had. There had been no reason to think that any of them had caught on to the subtle hints that he had been leaving them but Kagome had. It was time to let her know that he wanted to know what it was that she needed from him. He was willing to take the chance that she could be more in time than it was that she was right now. He had to find her first.

Miroku and Sesshoumaru had gone out once a week on a two day journey to find her both knowing that until she wanted to be found that she wouldn't be. They were both at a loss as to how to call to her other than to use the son that she loved so much. They didn't want to have to do that to her though. There had to be another way to find the illusive miko. They would find it and bring her home to a place where she would be cared for and wanted not used as she had been in the past. There had to be a way to find her that much the two of them knew but the doing of that action was something that they were both at a loss for. What could they do to make her come out of hiding. They both knew that the longer that she was out on her own the less the chance that she would have at a life no matter what kind of one.

Sesshoumaru felt the sigh break free from his chest and didn't bother to stop it. He didn't want to have to use her son to find her but even he was concerned about her. There had to be a way. He wanted to see her to make sure that she was all right. He had not laid eyes on a single female demon without her sad eyes appearing before his minds eye. There had to be a reason that she was so much a part of his thoughts right now, how could he get her to see that he needed to see her. There had to be a way.

Lost in his thoughts he started out of the gardens to other areas of the palace grounds. He didn't really want to be home right now. He was drawn to the wilds yet again. He had to stay though knowing that the new moon was upon them and that he had to deal with the issues that surrounded the palace with the up coming festival. To him it was just another event for others to ogle him and lust after what it was that he had fought so hard to gain. To the lands that he ruled it was a prosperous event that caused all the villages to make preparations for the winter to come. He had not minded attending the festival in the past but right now he only wanted to have one female and her answers.

The lands of the palace faded from his thoughts as he continued his walk. He didn't care if he left the grounds he just couldn't go all that far from the palace in case he was needed. The monk had made himself useful in the house teaching the children though from time to time you would still hear the occasional scream from a female that he had touched. Sesshoumaru smiled at that thought. Why just the other night his head of house had been touched and blushed a shade that he didn't think the vampire could. It was entertaining to know that there were still some that thrived in their lives no matter the adversity. He wanted to move on with his life but had a feeling that he would not be able to do that until he had found a certain female.

His father had tried to tell him about mating but he had only raised his hand and told the old man that he didn't need lessons in that area. Now he wished that he had listened to him even for a few moments. The bed part he had down to a science, but the winning one that didn't seem to want to see you now that did something to him. Most of the time females were falling all over them selves to be around him. For some reason Kagome seemed to be avoiding him. Why?

"Lost in thought?" asked a voice so soft that at first he had thought that he had imagined it. It was a female that much he did know but he didn't know to whom it was that he was speaking. He snapped out of his thoughts so that he could try to find the voice but found no presence around him. Who was it a ghost perhaps?

"No walking." He answered to the disembodied voice that he heard. He knew that the voice was real no matter how soft it might be. He didn't see the form from where it was coming.

"I was often told that I had that look when I was thinking." The voice replied

"Show yourself."

"I don't think so. If you want to talk to me speak." Answered the soft female voice

"Who are you that I would want to talk to you?" he asked

"No one important, do you wish to speak to someone?" she asked him

"Depends on who that someone is." He answered

"I can not and will not tell you who I am. Will you talk to me?" she asked

"Why should I if you chose to hide who it is that you are?" he asked in return.

"I am not hiding just not telling." Answered the female, "Something that you do well."

"How do you know this about me?" he asked

"There are a lot of things that I know about you that you don't think that I do." She answered, he could hear a smile in her voice but who was she.

"No one knows anything about me other than what it is that I allow them to. You don't know any thing."

"You are right, I don't. Sorry that I wasted your time." He could hear the hurt in her voice but at the same time he only wanted to talk to one female. He was sure that this wasn't the one that he wanted to talk to. He had to find a way to find her.

He looked around the area for where this voice could have come from but found nothing. That was when he caught a scent that he should only have found in his room. It was the scent of the raven roses. Where did she go? He quickly moved to the source of the scent and found the rose not more than 6 feet from him. She had been that close to him and he had not been able to find her. Where did she go?

"Kagome come back." He called out, he had to talk to her he had to see her.

There was no answer though as he picked up the rose. This was number four. He didn't know how many of them he would receive before she was gone. He had to talk to her and find out what was going on so that he could help her. The monk had been right though, he had to find a way to talk to her without assuming that he knew it all. She had been through a lot he had to take what it was that she gave him and try to find a way to her.

With a deep ache in a place that he had not had one before he turned around and walked back to the walls of the palace. He had been just out side of the walls when she had come to him. She knew where he lived and knew that he had been there. She was smarter than he had thought that she was. He had to figure this out before she faded from the world.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose Numbers Five and Six

It had been a week since that day that he had talked to her in the woods that surrounded his mountain home. What was he going to do? He was still no closer to an answer than he had been that night. He had to find a way to talk to her. Why had he not taken the chance and talked to the being that had found him. She had not left a trace of where she had been or where she was going. He hated himself for jumping to conclusions. He knew that she had gotten so close to him and still he had not seen or felt her. There had to be a way to track her. He had to find her. Four roses had appeared from her and there was only so much time that she had before, if they were right that, her power would kill her. Why was she being so hard about this? Why didn't she just come to him? He knew the answer though, it was the same reason that he had not talked as if it were her in the woods that night outside of his palace. He had a habit of thinking too much about things and being far too suspicious. Granted in his position it wasn't a bad thing but with this female it was. Kagome he had said her name that night. He thought it often, but still as he stood in the door of his palace greeting his guests for the festival he couldn't call out to her. He still wanted her to come to him. She had in the past there had been no change in things since other than his major mess up that night. Would she stay away from him because of that? He prayed that she wouldn't.

He watched the guests as they walked into his home. The guards were on alert even though he knew that none would dare to harm him or those in his home. Miroku had put Rin down earlier that night so that she would be safe no matter what it was that happened at the party that he had to host in the other areas of the palace. He wanted one female to appear but was not so sure that she would. She would more then likely hide from him for even longer this time because he had not thought about what was going on around him at the time that she had appeared to him. One or two of the guests reminded him of her form the last time that he had seen her but he knew that they weren't her, they were full demon. There was no way that she would have changed that fast, like Miroku had said she needed him to finish the change. Once all of the guests were in the palace he moved among them to make sure that he didn't miss one.

Being the host at a party like this drove him crazy. He hated being around a lot of people that wanted nothing to do with him other than to say that they had been in his presence. The females couldn't keep their hands to themselves even though he had told them all more than once that he didn't want them. What was it about him that drew them to him like bees to honey? He wanted one that had walked away from him more times than she had spoken to him. He had to get her out of his thoughts while he was dealing with this party. He had to make sure that the rules that he had put in place to protect his home were abided by.

He watched a single female walk around the ballroom that had been set up to look like the night that surrounded the palace. Black silk covered the white walls and the ceiling had small silver stars on another black silk cloth. She had not talked to any one the whole of the time that she had been there and he couldn't remember for the life of him who it was that she had walked in with. He had to find out who she was even though he despised talking to females that came to these things alone. They were all after one thing and that was something that he wasn't giving out. Not now, not ever again, until he figured out the mystery of the miko.

"Good evening, my lady, might I ask your name?" he kept his voice low so that others wouldn't hear them but at the same time made sure that he held his emotions in check he didn't want her to get the wrong idea.

"Good evening my lord." She answered avoiding his question.

"My lady in polite society one should give their name to their host." He spoke up

Her long black silk dress fell to her feet. The neck was in a v but not a sharp one that would show all that she had like the other females that were there. Her face was hidden in a veil of long luscious black hair and a black and silver veil that covered what her long hair did not. He wanted to see it but had a feeling that she wouldn't allow that. She was hiding. She wasn't to be trusted. He had to get her out of here because of the child that was upstairs sleeping peacefully. He wouldn't allow her to harm those in his home. He tilted his head to a guard that he could see over her head and slightly nodded. She would be removed if for no other reason than she refused to tell him her name. He wouldn't allow some one into his house who refused him that much. The rules stated that none could harm another so why she would hold her name from him was suspicious.

"You are going to make me leave aren't you?" she asked

"You have not told me your name. I will stop them now if you give it to me."

"There is no need to have them walk me out. I know the way." She answered as she turned from him and started toward the doors.

"Tell me your name then perhaps you can stay."

"That is all right I don't like this crowd anyway." She answered echoing his thoughts of just a few moments before.

He watched her walk to the door to leave the palace. There was something about her that made him want to keep her there just a few moments longer. He had to find a way to get her to stay.

"My lady, perhaps you wouldn't mind sharing one dance with me before you leave here. I know that I was harsh but you must understand that I have to make sure that I know all that are here."

"I understand that. A dance would be wonderful but what about the guards?" asked the mysterious black sheathed female.

"They are my guards, they will leave us alone for a dance."

"Very well then, let us dance."

He could tell that she was smiling by the tone of her voice but that was about all that he could tell from her. There were no tell tale signs from her about her mood or her identity. He wanted to know who she was but wasn't finding out anything about her. He walked her back to the dance floor and began to lead her into a dance.

They moved around the floor like they were made to be together but he knew that he had to keep Kagome in mind because she needed him. He wouldn't allow his thoughts to stray to other places tonight. He would hold Kagome tightly in his thoughts so that he could find her. That was what he would do, even as he held the slight female.

Her body was slim almost too thin but still muscled enough to defend herself. Her face was hidden from view that was something that he didn't like all that much. He wanted her to remove the veil and look at him as she should but she seemed to keep her face no matter how much of it was visible from him. Why was she so scared to show him who she was? He guessed that for this dance he could allow her to keep her identity to herself. There was no reason to make her tell him if it made her uncomfortable. The guards had moved so that she would only be allowed to go one way once she left his arms.

Too bad this wasn't Kagome. He could see dancing with her like this all night. Were she here he wouldn't be bored out of his mind he knew that much. She wouldn't mix well with the other demons that were here. She would more than likely hide in a corner much like the one that he was holding now. He didn't want to think that Kagome had made her way into his palace with out him knowing that she had.

He felt her heartbeat through the cloth that they wore, his silk shirt to her silk dress. Their clothing even matched he wore all black with silver paw prints on his sleeves, she wore all black but as he looked at her gown closer he could see silver stars mixed into the material which made it seem to sparkle from a distance. Her steps were graceful and knowledgeable she didn't step on him or make a move on him while she was dancing with him. She stayed polite even though they both knew that he was going to kick her out of the palace right after the dance. He hated to think that he had to do this but there were threats to what it was that he had in his home and in his life he couldn't be too careful.

The music ended as did their dance. He felt her pull away from him. Instantly he wanted her back in his embrace. He wanted to dance with her again. He reached out to her but found that she had moved beyond his reach. He wanted to thank her for the dance but found to do so he would have to announce it to the whole room. He raced across the room to the door that she was using to exit the festival he had to catch her. Just to tell her that he wished that she could stay all she needed to do was to give her name.

"My lady, please grant me the name of one that dances like a feather on the breeze."

"I can not. I thank you for the dance my lord." With that she left him.

A few moments later he walked away from the party for a moment so that he could check on his daughter up stairs. As he climbed the stairs he caught the scent of raven roses. What was going on? They were locked in his room so that they would stay undisturbed and unknown to the rest of the palace. He walked toward his room and walked into it once he had removed the spells that guarded it from outsiders. As he looked around the room he found the reason for the stronger scent laying on his bed where his head would normally lay. Two raven roses, beautiful perfection, just like the dance that he had shared with a stranger tonight. He walked over to the bed. She had been here tonight but which one was she and how had she managed to get into his room? Would she return later to talk to him? He had to have hope. He couldn't bear to think that she would stay away from him because he had made a mistake.

He placed the roses into the crystal vase that he had put the others into. They were more than likely all that he would have to remind him of a woman that he could have made his own if he had only thought about the unthinkable. He allowed his hand to hover over the roses. It was amazing to him that such fragile beauty hid a strength that couldn't be denied.

Raven roses never lasted long, that was part of the reason that they had died out. They had been magical from the start a gift from the gods to mortals to remind them that though beauty was in color and in light that it could also be found the darker things in life. He had been around when the last of the raven roses had died out. To think that this miko the one that haunted him would be the one to bring them back into his life was amazing to him. No one knew that he had tried for centuries to recreate the roses but failed every time. These roses from her were a gift that he would never allow another to touch. They were precious to him.

How had she known that he had liked these roses? There had to be a reason that it was this rose that she had decided to give him. There was one other rose a lot like this one that had vanished from the world did she know of the Moonlit Rose? The shades of the raven Rose of the Night were subtle, midnight blue on the tips darkening into purest black in the center of the rose. Their fragrance couldn't be duplicated no matter how hard it was that he tried. The petals of the roses would crumble if they were touched and yet these roses from her seemed to like being touched by him. He knew that they were true Roses of the Night but the spell that she had put on them caused them to stay around even though the originals would have fallen apart the moment that they were taken from the bush that they had been grown on. That was something else that he remembered.

The Rose of the Night grew on a pearl colored leaf bush, only grew in moonlight, and burned in the sunlight. Where could she have found that had total moonlight but no sunlight? He had to talk to her and find out what it was that she meant by sending them to him even if they were the one rose other than the compliment that he would do anything to have. With those thoughts running through his mind he walked out of the room sure that he would see her soon and walked out to finish his duties as the host of the party downstairs. He could only wish that it were over quickly so that he could return to the roses that called to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose Number Seven

Two more weeks flew by as he continued to think about the female that he wanted to be around. Talking to her seemed to be more difficult than he had thought that it would be. He remembered the female from the dance but even that couldn't take the name out of his mind of the one that he wanted to be around, Kagome. He had to find her but still there was no trace of her other than the roses that he had in his room.

He walked out of the palace again, sure that she wouldn't come to him again. He had to find a way to repair the damage that he had done while talking to her the last time. He wanted her around him but at the same time he had to find her to get her to be there. How was he supposed to help her if she wasn't around him for him to tell her that he would. He had to find her. That was it he had had enough of the game he wanted to talk to her no matter where it was that he had to go to do so. Miroku had agreed with him, time was running out and he had to find her.

As he walked away from his home he started to feel for her son. He remembered what it was that Miroku had said about the son being able to find her no matter where it was that she was. He might have to use that to find her. It was low but it was about the only way that he could think of to get her attention and let her know that he was looking for her. If he could talk to the son then the son could talk to the mother and tell her that he was looking for her.

There was a lot of land that he ruled and he was sure that she had not left his lands. She had stayed in the west but where in these lands had she gone. There were a lot of places that she could hide, but few that would have what it was that she would need for the roses that she brought to him. He moved along thinking about what it was that she had to have for the roses and still have the privacy that he was sure that she would want from the world around her. He didn't think that she would be close to the others for the same reasons that Miroku had thought that she had moved on. He also knew that more often than not the last place that you think someone might be is the place they more than likely are. He started the walk to the village hoping that he was right if not right close.

Her son was at a distance from him but still within one days travel so if the village was a bust then he had that option open to him still. It wasn't right what it was that he was about to do but he had to find her. She had found something in him that she thought could come to care about her in time. What she didn't know was that he had thought about her a lot before this but had never thought that he would be able to talk to her alone. The time had come for him to take a chance and find out just what there was to her that drew him to her so much.

His steps halted as he approached the area around the village. It was strange that the road to it wasn't as traveled as it used to be. The grass had grown a lot in the time that he had been away from here. It would seem that the others had decided to stay right where they were and not leave any more. That was all right with him but he had to make sure that they didn't know what he was doing or even that he was as close as he was to them.

He didn't want to see his brother or the slayer, what they had done to the monk was more than cruel. They had even told him that he would have to care for it, another reason that he was glad that he had brought the monk to his palace. Miroku and Sango though talked about getting married never had and that saving grace was all that allowed the monk the clear conscious to leave the woman with the hanyou that she had decided to take into her bed. Inuyasha had told the others of the group that though mated he could have any number of females that he wanted. What the hanyou didn't know was that inuyoukai never had more than one mate and could never cheat on them. The mating that his kind did prevented that. No matter what it was that one of them might want they couldn't go through with the act. The bond was so intense that they knew each other inside and out. That was one of the reasons that he had not taken a mate. He didn't want anyone that close to him, until now.

Kagome seemed to know a lot about him and though he had tried to find out about her there were a lot of things missing from the picture about her. He wanted to talk to her to find out those things but he had to make sure that she lived for him to do so. This waiting game that she seemed comfortable playing was wreaking havoc on himself and the monk. They both wanted to help her but found themselves lacking the information that they needed to do so. If she would only talk to one of them they could do something for her.

He closed his eyes and thought about the name of the woman that he wanted to see. He couldn't say it out loud though he didn't want the others to know that he was looking for her. He didn't want to force her to see him while there was a chance that the others might come after her. She was hiding from them and from him but she would more than likely come out for him and not the others. He concentrated on her name and the face that he remembered her to have the last time that he had seen her. It was time to try to find her in a way that he had never thought that he would use. She thought that they could be mates, he would have to see if she had any idea what it was that she was talking about.

'Kagome, if you can hear me tell me where I can find you.' He mentally spoke to her. Mates even if they were not bonded yet could call to the other without allowing others to know that they were doing so. He didn't know if she would know this but had to take the chance.

'Sesshoumaru?' He could hear her voice so soft in his mind loud and clear. She had been right the whole time, now how did he find out what it was that he had to know so that he could make sure that what they could be they became.

'Where are you tell me so that I can come to you?' He asked of her, if she would tell him then it would bode well for what it was that was to come.

'There is a river near here, you are too close to where the others are. Follow the river and I will meet you.' She answered him

'How will I know that you are there?' he asked her

'I will let you know. If you wish to see me then do as I have asked, if not you know where you are and how to get home.' With that the link to her closed.

Well he had a couple of answers all ready. He had not thought until now to use that connection almost frightened that she would use it to talk to him. Would she return with him to the palace or would she chose to stay out here longer to make sure that he knew what it was that he was getting into? He would have to talk to her about that when he made his way to her.

For the first time in his life Sesshoumaru had to place his faith in someone else. He didn't know if she would be there or if this was some kind of test, he had to take the chance either way so that he could one prove to her that he would have faith in her and two so that he could show that he wanted to see her. He had to make up to her not knowing who she was when she had talked to him earlier. It was time that she found out what it was that she had started in him and made sure that she knew that he wasn't about to leave her to face this alone.

He approached the river and continued along its banks hoping that she would tell him where it was that she wanted him to stop. There were ways around what it was that she was doing. Now that he knew that they were meant to be he could infiltrate her dreams and cause her to want him even more than it was that she did all ready. He couldn't seem to figure out what her game was perhaps she wanted to make him want her to the point that he couldn't deny her. If that were the case then she had all ready succeeded.

"Right here." He heard the soft voice call to him from across the river

"Why are you on that side?" He asked her wanting to know if she didn't want to be seen

"I am here because you are there. In time we will be as we should be or I will be as I should be either way the fates will work out the details. "He heard her soft voice.

"Tell me what is going on."

"I can not do that. For you to know would change the decisions that you make. This choice must be made with out my interference." She answered him

"Show yourself to me."

"Very well not like you will be able to see much." She answered with a smile in her voice.

He watched as the creature that he had been searching for walked out of the trees and into the slight light that the moon provided them. He could tell that she was wearing a cloak to hide her appearance from anyone that might try to get a glimpse of it. Her power moved around her like a wave crashing all around her calling to attention the power that she truly held. He knew now that what the monk had told him was completely true. She would die because of the power over load unless he found a way to make her see that he would help her. He couldn't stand to think of life without her but knew that she would have to make her own choices so that she could say that it was still her life and decisions.

The cloak moved around her like wings. What was it about her that called to him so deeply that he wanted her in his life at all times? The fates had all ready decreed that they were to be mates, how could he get her to see that? There had to be a way. He watched as the cowl that she wore to cover her face fell away and showed him the snow white skin that lay underneath. She had changed a lot in the time that she had been gone from him. What else was different about her that he had not noticed the last time that he had seen her? He wanted to ask her but didn't want it to appear that that was the only reason that he had called out to her tonight.

"You are right there isn't much that I can see from where it is that I am. Will you let me come to you so that we can talk?" he asked her wanting to get closer to her so that he could see the being that he was talking too.

"You are just fine where you are. Sesshoumaru tell Miroku that he was right. I cant not change the will of the gods no matter how hard I try or how much that I might want to." He could hear the defeat in her voice and didn't like it one bit. There had to be something that he could tell her that would give her a reason to fight once again.

"I want to help you but I don't know what it is that you want and need of me." Sesshoumaru walked up to the water's edge so that he could see as much of her as he could.

"What I want Sesshoumaru is out of the question. I know that you can not give to me what it is that I will need." She answered

"You have made up your mind to die then?" he asked her his voice tainted with anger. She shouldn't be giving up on him. There had to be something that she thought worth fighting this for.

"I don't want to die know that true. I am almost certain that I was wrong about what it was that I thought, that is all." There was a sadness in her voice that told him that she had basically given up hope.

"As powerful as you have become you still can not see. I am here am I not. Tell me what it is that you need of me." Sighed Sesshoumaru

"You have been told what it is that I need from you." Answered Kagome

"By another, I want to hear it from you." Replied Sesshoumaru, "Tell me yourself."

"I can not, you have to chose the destiny and I will take your lead."

"You don't want to talk to me about this then talk to me about something else."

"What about?" she asked him

"Try talking about the roses." He answered keeping his voice low so that he didn't scare her. He wanted to know what it was that she had done to create them

"Do you want the bush that they come from?" she asked him tilting her head to the side curious but not shocked that he had asked that question.

"I want the one that gives them to me, however I have yet to prove that I do. How did you create them? I have tried for years to replicate them but have failed. Tell me what it is that you did."

"I used my power to bring them back. They are yours." She answered him lowering her head to her chest. One hand moved to her chest over her heart as if it were causing her pain but her voice didn't change in the least.

"Are you in pain?" he asked her

"Nothing that bothers me." She answered forcing her hand to return to her side and her head to rise once again. She was trying to be strong but he all ready knew that she had been in pain and that she was hiding it from him.

"You want me to trust you and that which I thought dead but here you are lying to me about something that I can see. What makes that right?" he asked her fighting to keep his voice neutral.

"It isn't right." She sighed. "I do not want you to make a choice that you will regret. I know what it is that is required of you and though you might think that you want to do it now you will regret it in time. I am sorry to have wasted your time with this. You have much better things to do."

"Kagome stay talk to me. I have waited this whole time to talk to you. Don't leave now. Stay take a chance.'

"Take a chance on what?" she asked him

"The same thing that you want me to take a chance on. We can get to know each other can we not?" he asked her trying to find a way to keep her here so that he could check out her being while he talked to her. Miroku said that he needed to see her to know just how far it was that she had gone. Sesshoumaru wanted to know so that he knew how much time he had left to prove to her that he wanted to help her.

"Why do you want to get to know me? I am only a human after all, nothing for you to think worthy of your presence." Her voice told him that saying those words hurt her but she didn't want him to know that they did. She wanted to be something to him but what it was remained to be seen.

"I want to get to know you for reasons that reside inside of my self. You need to understand that what you have seen is not always what really lies there." He kept his voice low so that she would know that he wasn't upset with her rather wanted her to understand. There were things about him that the world couldn't know; his feelings about her no matter what it was that they were should be kept between them.

No one needed to know what they could be other than them. When it was time he was sure that he would tell others what it was that they were? He wanted to know what it was that she felt for him so that he knew the course of action that he should take in bringing her into his life. There had to be a way to get her to talk about what was going on without letting her know that he wanted to take her home with him. That too could come in time, right now the information that he needed was within her and he needed it so that he had a time line to work with. He knew that she wouldn't want to tell him but he had to get the information somehow.

"I act upon what it is that I know. You have done nothing to show yourself to be anything other than what it is that I have heard you to be." She answered him

"You have to know that I am not as I have shown the world. You are not as you seem, not human not demon. Can you say that you have a right to judge me on what it is that I have shown the world?"

"Perhaps that is wrong but you have done nothing to prove that image wrong."

"You have not stayed around long enough for me to do so. You must understand until you first visited me I thought that you were with the hanyou."

"I never thought that you would have missed the break up as it were."

"What do you mean?" asked Sesshoumaru

"It is nothing in the grand scheme of things but it was the reason that I left them, well part of it." He could hear the pain and despair in her voice but she was fighting against it. He didn't know what it was that he could do for her other than to listen to her and try to talk her through it. She didn't want him too close to her but that was where he felt that he should be as she relived this.

"Tell me what happened Kagome. You want me to trust you, don't you think that you should do the same for me?" he asked her gently prodding her hoping that she would respond to this.

"All right then you are right you know. How can I expect you to trust me if I don't trust you first." He watched as her form moved to sit on a rock not that far from where it was that she had been standing. "You know what, I don't want the world to know what it is that happened that night so why don't you leap the river and sit over here. Not too close mind you but close enough that no one else will hear what it is that we are talking about."

"Are you sure that you want me there? You were quite adamant that I stay right where I am."

"You told me to trust you, which is what I am trying to do." She answered her voice sounding tired and worn. Was her power bothering her that much? He had to know so that he knew what it was that he could do to help her if she wouldn't return with him tonight. He was sure that she wouldn't but he didn't want her to have to deal with any more stress than she all ready had on her shoulders.

"Very well then Kagome. I want you to know that I will not harm you. I can't."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked him as he leapt the slight distance that separated them. It wasn't a large river right here but large enough that he had to use his power a little to make sure that he made it to the other side. Once he was on the ground on the other side he turned to look at the being that haunted him. She looked so familiar even though he knew that he had not seen her in a while.

"I can not harm you. Everything that makes me who I am says that I have to protect you and care for you."

"Do you agree with your instincts?" she asked her eyes looking into his own.

"Yes in more ways than I thought that I could." He answered moving closer to her.

"As interesting as that is Sesshoumaru I don't think I want to pursue that right now. You asked me to tell you about that night. Why don't you sit down over there on the other stone and I will tell you what happened."

"I want to be closer to you so that I can see you."

"I don't want you to see me. You hurt me Sesshoumaru I don't want you to get too close right now."

"I know that I hurt you Kagome. I have been trying to find you so that I could tell you that I shouldn't have talked to you that way."

"Are you sure that this has nothing to do with what it was that Miroku told you?" she asked him suspicion in her voice.

"I know that you think that the only reason that I am here is because of what it was that the monk told me but you have to know that I wanted to see you when I went to see them. I want to see you and talk to you, what I know no matter what I think has nothing to do with the reason that I am here. I am here because I want to get to know you."

"You are sure about that?"

"I am certain that I am here because I want to be. I want to get to know you. Talk to me Kagome don't hide from me. In time I hope that you will trust me and allow me to be there for you when you need me."

"Very well Sesshoumaru but I still don't want you all that close to me."

"You still think that I will harm you?" he asked her

"Just a little. I don't know what it is that you will do to make sure that what is going to happen doesn't."

"I know what is going on Kagome I am here on my own terms. I will not try to force your hand."

"All right then." She allowed the sigh that she had been holding back from him to break the surface. He was here because he wanted to be that was more than the others had ever tried. "That night was the worst one in my life. I don't like to think of it all that often. I was told that I was needed in the house that Kaede gave to us. I didn't know what it was that I was walking into until it was too late. Miroku wasn't there as a matter of fact I had asked him to go get my son so that we could celebrate Shippou's acceptance in the kitsune pack. I never thought that I would be harmed by them. I thought that we were a family and if nothing else that I was safe with them. I couldn't have been more wrong. When I walked into the house I found Sango, Kikyou and Inuyasha waiting on me. Miroku like I said was out and looking for Shippou who was come to find out not all that far from where we were. They told me that I was no longer needed for the jewel and that the only thing that they wanted from me was to find a way to make their lives Normal was what I had to do. I knew what they meant, hell I wasn't as foolish as they thought that I was. I knew that Kikyou and Sango were both sleeping with Inuyasha but I didn't have the heart to tell Miroku. I guess he found out later that night, I can not say for sure I didn't stick around long enough to find out.

They cornered me in the house and told me that the only way that they could have what it was that I owed them for watching over me for so long was to die. I didn't think that was right I mean hell there were a few times that I saved them. I didn't argue though, I knew that Kikyou would have to get things set up and that my son and Miroku would return soon. I stayed silent and watched as Inuyasha and Sango screwed in front of me laughing at how foolish Miroku had been to think that she loved him. Kikyou soon joined in as soon as she was finished setting up the ritual. As luck would have it they were all finished and dressed by the time that Miroku and Shippou made their way to the house. That night I decided that I wasn't going to stay there. When my son left I did as well. I didn't tell the others why I was going. I talked to Miroku about what was going on with me but avoided what I needed to tell him, what I should have told him that I knew. I didn't though. He told me what it was that I needed to know to live here without killing my self. Ever since that night I have stayed away from the house knowing that should I ever appear there again it will be the last time that I do so. The things that they said to me were more than enough to make me sick to my stomach. The things that they wanted to do to me were out of reach, to all but one but he doesn't know even now. I can not stand to think of what it was that they wanted to do to me.

Miroku told me about the spells that I could use and taught me as much as he could so that I could leave the others. Later that night when they were sleeping I crept out of the house and met Miroku at the well. It was there that he handed me what it was that he could gather up and there that I told him that I was leaving. I am sure that he blames himself a little for the fact that I left but to tell the truth it wasn't him at all. I left because of what it was that they wanted to do to me."

It was the most that he had heard her speak since he had met her. She had stopped every so often for a breath but for the most part she spoke as quickly as she could so that she could get it out. He knew that feeling all too well. He didn't want to down play what it was that they had done to her but he knew that in taking her as his own that he could never do the things that they more than likely had told her that they would. He had to reassure her that he couldn't do things like that but how.

"Kagome I am sorry for the way that they treated you. I can tell you this though, when an inuyoukai mates it is for life. One can not be without the other." He spoke gently hoping that she was listening to him.

"That right there tells me that Inuyasha is more human than demon." She looked down at the ground as if she had just lost all hope. What was it that she wanted?

"What makes you say that Kagome? I know that he lied to you but even you knew that he had a lot of human in him. Inuyoukai can not lie, will not lie it is below them and the station that they hold. You know that I have not lied to you have I?" he asked her

"I didn't think that you had but I knew that he did. I thought that all demons lied." She answered keeping her head down, defeat didn't suit the being that she was becoming. He wanted to do something about it but didn't know what it was that he could do to fix this. He had not made this mess so why did he have to make it right? He loved her.

That thought had not entered his mind before that moment. He had not cared about just how his feelings for her had changed. He had to find some way to tell her that he wanted more from what it was that they were starting. Love was such a strange emotion, it snuck up on one when they weren't looking. What about the female in front of him had changed him? Was there even one thing that he could name that would have done this to him? He didn't think so, it was all of her and all that she was that had changed him. He wanted her in his life even though he didn't know what it was that he could do to get her there.

"No Kagome demons don't lie. It is below them. There is more human in the hanyou than there is my father. I am sorry that you think that all demon lie. I would like to prove to you that I don't, will you give me that chance?" he asked her.

This was only the first step in bringing her to his side. He had to have her trust and the only way for him to get that was to work with her and prove to her that he meant what he said. He would have to see her more to show her that he did. That was just a start. In time she would see that he meant what he said. He could only hope that he was able to show her before what would happen to her did happen to her.

"I would like that but what would you want from me?" she asked him

"Your presence in my life."

"You know that I cant do that." She sighed as she rose to her feet.

"You can you chose not to." He answered simply

"You are right about that. I will no longer take risks with that which you ask for."

"I ask only for your presence in my life, nothing more."

"No you are asking me to leave my sanctuary to be with you and right now that isn't wise."

"When will it be? When your power rages out of control?" he asked her pushing her for the real reason.

"So he did tell you what was going on with me. I thought that you didn't lie."

"I told you that I knew. I didn't think that you wanted me to go into detail Kagome. You have to see that I am here no matter what it is that you are going through."

"No I do not. That is something else that you have to work on. I am not at your beck and call and never will be." With that he watched as her power moved around her causing her cape to move once again like wings. He wanted her to stay where she was but knew that he couldn't stop her from leaving him. He would have simply watch her leave again. He didn't want her to but at the same time it was her choice once again to leave him. If this was how she was now then if they mated she would seldom be there for him. Was it worth that risk?

"That is something that you have to work out for yourself." He heard her soft voice as he raised his hand to her to stop her.

"I am leaving Sesshoumaru, I hope that you will learn what it is that I need you to."

Once she was in the air leaving him, he felt something in his hand. He looked down at it and found it to be her tear. He didn't want her to cry because she wanted to leaver him he would rather she be angry with him than to be saddened. That meant that she wanted to be with him but that he had once again messed things up with her. He didn't want that on his mind as he thought about her during the time that they were apart. Once she was out of his sight going to some place that he didn't know he looked at his hand once again. There where the tear had been was another raven black rose. That was when he knew that time was really running out.


	7. Chapter 7

Rose Number Eight

About a month later

"Damn it Kagome! Where the hell are you?" growled Sesshoumaru as he continued the journey around his cold lonely bed. A bed that his mind and inner dark side told him that he should be sharing with the same woman that he couldn't get out of his mind. Why had she left him yet again? What was the lesson that he had to learn so quickly? Why was she willing to put her life in jeopardy and not even tell him what that one lesson was?

She was his mate, one that he would have for all time and she wasn't even at his side. This had to stop it was driving him crazy to know that she was out there and he still couldn't touch her. He couldn't talk to her she had found a way to block even the mate connection that made them so close and what it was that they were. She couldn't do this to him, she wouldn't get away with it.

"Sesshoumaru do you want to talk?" asked the now familiar voice of Miroku from the other side of the doors to his room.

"You know that answer Miroku why do you keep asking me that?" asked Sesshoumaru his dark demonic side fighting him to go find the female that it was that they wanted even though they didn't have a clue as to where to look for her.

"Because I hope that one of these days you will finally talk to me I guess." He could hear the disappointment in Miroku's voice but didn't know what to do about it. He never talked to anyone about what was going on in his life.

"I don't want to talk."

"Then perhaps you could listen?" asked Miroku

"I could but what could you tell me that I have not all ready figured out?"

"How much longer she has left to her?" asked Miroku quietly

"What?" yelled Sesshoumaru as he ran to the door and threw it open.

"I said how much. . . . "

"I heard that but how do you know?" asked Sesshoumaru

"I have been reading while you have been in here pacing." Answered Miroku as he moved into the room past Sesshoumaru and proceeded to shut the door.

"What have you read that I should know about?"

"I know what it is that she has done to extend her life. You have no idea the lengths that she has gone through to get time to give the two of you a chance to find what it is that she needs." Sighed Miroku as he walked to the balcony doors and looked out at the world beyond the palace walls. What he wanted in his life was out there but until he was sure that Kagome would be all right he would stay here with Sesshoumaru and try to make Kagome's chances better even if he was breaking his word to her about telling Sesshoumaru some things.

"What has she done Miroku?" asked Sesshoumaru

"Do you really want to know?" asked Miroku not wanting to tell Sesshoumaru what it was that he had found in the old spell books down stairs in the study.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't." answered Sesshoumaru

"She has given up her chance at reincarnation to be with you for this long. She has until she gives you the dozen raven black roses then she dies." Answered Miroku looking behind him to the bedside table and taking a quick count.

"Well she has only given me seven." Answered Sesshoumaru, "So that still gives me, 5 more. I have time still."

"Um I think you need to count again." Answered Miroku checking his own count finding not seven but eight instead.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sesshoumaru walking over to the crystal vase and pulling out each rose in turn counting them to prove Miroku wrong.

" 1,2,3,4,5,6,7. . . 8, Hell she has been in here again. I didn't even know that she had been. What the hell is wrong with me that I cant even feel her presence around me while I am here?"

"Sesshoumaru, I don't think that she wants you to know that she is that close to you. I think that there is something else that she is trying to tell you. I know her but I don't know what it is that she wants you to know."

"You know something monk. Spit it out or I will find out in my own ways." Growled Sesshoumaru his eyes shifting just a little on the red side of things.

"Have you not thought that it was strange that she only comes to you and no one else? I want to see her I want to talk to her but she is only coming around you. You cant feel her but could it be that you aren't looking in the right way?" asked Miroku

"I have tried the link that I have with her as my mate but still there is nothing."

"Sesshoumaru you know that there are many ways to block that connection to each other. She has to know that you can still be there for her if she needs you. Even if the normal ways of finding her aren't working." Growled Miroku in his own way. He was tired of watching Sesshoumaru look for things that were right in front of his face. It was time that someone told the Great Silver Lord of Ice that not all things are right where you expect them to be.

"But. . ."

"No buts; listen to me now Sesshoumaru and listen well, I will never have the guts to talk to you like this again. She has to know that you can find her. She has to know that you want to find her. There are a lot of things that you are taking for granted and not simply looking. She isn't really hiding from you just challenging you to find her. Think about it like this; she has been taken from you by a person that knows all that you do about things demonic, this person wants her and the power that she has for their own. They know how to block you in all way but the one that you two alone share." Answered Miroku

Miroku had a feeling that there were several reasons that she had picked the raven rose for the two of them. He wasn't sure that Sesshoumaru had figured that out yet it was time that he told him so that he could make sure that Kagome stayed alive. Miroku couldn't take losing her as he had so many in his life.

"What the hell are you talking about? You have no idea what it is that we have, hell right now there isn't even an us." Answered Sesshoumaru

"You aren't looking where you should be!" yelled Miroku in frustration

"What do you mean and never yell at me monk you are still just a guest here."

"No I am not I have helped you a lot in the time that I have been here. Right now you need a dose of you don't know it all so that Kagome doesn't die. I don't want to lose her Sesshoumaru. You need to look for more reasons and things than you are."

"There is nothing more going on than what it is that I have told you."

"Sesshoumaru Tsukikage No Taishou, you are blind. The raven roses."

"What?" asked Sesshoumaru missing what it was that Miroku was trying to tell him.

"The roses are the key to finding Kagome. Hell Sesshoumaru have you not thought it strange that she chose that flower no matter how long it has been extinct to try and start talking to you? Gods man do I have to tell you everything? I know that it might not sound right to you but think about it. I know well just how fragile those flowers are but have you not thought it weird that the power that surrounds them is more than is required to keep them with you forever?" asked Miroku

"You are joking, no one can do that."

"And that is the reason that I will find her dead body in the future." Sighed Miroku as he turned to the doors that led out of Sesshoumaru's room and walked away from the one man that could save his sister. "I am leaving the palace for a few days to calm down. "

With that Miroku closed the doors and allowed Sesshoumaru to stew in what it was that he had just found out. In time he prayed that he would be able to find Kagome and save her but he wasn't willing to wait that long. He had to find her and talk to her. It had been so long since he had seen her that he had to know what was going on with her. That was the reason that he was leaving the palace well that and the fact that he had just done the unthinkable, called Sesshoumaru stupid.


	8. Chapter 8

Rose Number Nine

Kagome looked down at her hands. Sesshoumaru had to stop bombarding her with what he was thinking. He thought that the link was closed so that no one could hear him, she could she just didn't answer him. She moved to the edge of the room and gathered the last of the bandages that she had so that she could stop the bleeding from her claws once more. Sesshoumaru had just gone through another cussing fit about how wrong this was and that he should be able to find her. She looked at the rose in the corner of the room that she was in. she loved it but hated it at the same time, it gave her what it was that she wanted but it was killing her even more painfully than the lose of control over her power would. She kept the rose and would make sure that some one would find it and make sure that it got to Sesshoumaru when she died, but until then it was her rose and its mate sat in the other corner with it glistening white pearl roses.

She loved that rose the most. It looked like the man that she loved. There was nothing more special than the fragrance that they had to her. She had found a way to make sure that she smelled like them so that her own scent to Sesshoumaru was not what he would think to find. She had to make sure that she was wanted and needed for something other than her power. There had to be a way to make him see that she didn't want that out of her life. She was raised in the modern times which meant that she didn't think the same way as the women here and for her to be totally submissive wasn't going to happen. He had to know that she was strong in her own way and could help him if he asked her too. She looked at the numerous scars that she had on her hands because of his ranting and thought about just how many times she had pleaded with the gods to make sure that she lived through this. There had to be an easier way to get through to him than to just come out and tell him that she couldn't live life here as he thought that it should be. She wanted him to want her and to need her and to give her the space that she would need to be who it was that she was becoming. She couldn't see him doing that though. He always had to be in charge of things and he would be the same with his life and the mate that he took into it. She let the sigh that she had been burying in her chest escape as she moved from her place near the door to the rose room and started to walk out of the room. She wanted some air and the only way that she could get that was to leave the temple and pray that she wouldn't run into any one that she knew.

As the night began to shift once again into the light she knew that she would have to return to the temple soon. No one thought that she could make it that far but what they didn't know was that she had learned a long time ago to make sure that she could hide from the others. Sesshoumaru was no different in most ways, he only saw what he thought that he could, not what might be right in front of him.

Walking around had shown her that there were a lot of things that she could do as she practiced with her power while she was outside of the temple. There were things there that she didn't want to destroy while she was inside. IT had been more than a home to her while she had been here on her own. Her son knew where to find her but no one else. She had mentioned it to Miroku but knowing that man and the way that his mind worked he more than likely thought it would be too easy for her to have told him where it was that she had gone. He cared about her in a way that the others didn't, to tell the truth she wanted to see him but knew that until what she and Sesshoumaru were going through she wouldn't torture Miroku with the thought that he could lose her at any time. From the way that things looked right now he might still even with all that she had done to show Sesshoumaru that she was there for him.

"Kagome! I need to see you where are you?" called out a man's voice.

She knew who it was, Miroku was not where she knew that he should be. Why was he out here no longer safe inside the walls of Sesshoumaru's palace. She had to know so that she knew what it was that was going on. She wanted to see him but had to make sure that he understood that she didn't want Sesshoumaru told where it was that she was so that he could find her on his own.

"Are you alone?" she asked as she approached the man

"You know that I am Kagome. Where are you I am worried sick about you."

"Are you sure that you are worried about me and not about yourself?" she asked smiling just a little at the thought that Miroku would get into any trouble other than with women but even that had calmed down some in the time that she had known him.

"A little of both to tell the truth. I have not been in the wilds for some time now but you know that don't you?" asked Miroku looking around for the voice that he had prayed that he would find.

"I know that you have been living with the one that my hope rests with. I had thought that you were going to stay there."

"I did as well until I realized just how dumb that man was." Sighed Miroku as he walked in her direction.

"I take it he has no clue what is going on."

"That would be fair to say. Where are you so that I don't feel like I am talking to the forest." Laughed Miroku

"In a way. . . "

"I know that but come on Kagome I have walked for two days looking for you come on now show me where you are so that I know that I am not talking to my imagination."

"All right but promise me that you will not run from me when you see me."

"you know that I wont. I knew what was happening to you before the others and almost before you did. Come on Kag give me some credit here."

"I will and I do."

With that Kagome walked out of the trees so that she could talk to Miroku face to face. He was the only one that had seen her other than Sesshoumaru but he didn't seem to know who she was. She kept the cloak wrapped around her while she stood there but at the same time knew that she had to show him. He wouldn't run from her he was the one that had told her what it was that she could do. They had both thought that Sesshoumaru would pick up on things but at the same time she didn't know what it was that was going on in the Palace of Perfect Moonlight, Sesshoumaru's home. She had been in and out of there a few times but that wasn't what it was that she was looking for. She wanted to know what it was that the silver demon was thinking so that she would know if she would have to call her son to her so that she could tell him good bye.

She didn't want to die but knew that if Sesshoumaru didn't see things as they were that she would. Time would tell if she died from this. She watched Miroku as he took in what it was that he could see of her. She knew that he could see what of her power that she allowed to show but even now were the crystal that she had enchanted broke she would have to deal with the full force of that power and it would more than likely kill her.

"You have changed more than I thought you would without him at your side." Spoke Miroku cautiously

"I know I didn't think that I would change this much either." She replied. She didn't know what to think of the changes other than the fact that she was speaking to the goddess for assistance every night.

"What have you been doing to cause you to change this much?"

"I don't know." She answered

"Well whatever it is you need to keep it up so that you are all right when this is all over."

"What do you think that should do so that this doesn't kill me?" she asked as she thought about what was going on with her. There was more going on than Miroku thought that there was. She had to tell him so that he could talk to her about what it was that he thought that she should do. She wanted someone at her side and if Miroku was the one then that was how it was going to be. Too bad it wasn't Sesshoumaru.

She knew that Miroku had made a lot of sacrifices to be at her side for this long. She knew that he wanted someone in his life too but couldn't find her right now. He didn't know that she had been talking to the mystery female for a while now and that she felt the same about him. He would love to have her in his life. She and he would have to wait until things worked out in the end. Time would show Miroku that what he had waited for was ready for him when he was ready to make that jump.

"Miroku I am so sorry for interfering with your life so much in the time that we have known each other."

"Kagome from the start I knew that you were more than the hanyou know but to tell the truth I thought that he would have tried to show you more respect. He didn't I am here now to make sure that you don't have to go through this alone."

"I know but that isn't the point. It should be Sesshoumaru looking for me not you." She sighed as she thought about the connection that she shared with the taiyoukai. She knew that he was up to something but just what she didn't know. They weren't mated in all ways but still she would have liked it if he had stayed true. She wasn't sure what he was doing but from what it was that her body was telling her she knew that it was something that they should be doing not him doing alone. She wouldn't say anything to Miroku he had enough on his mind right now.

"Kagome what is wrong?" asked Miroku as he watched Kagome moving strangely in the field.

"Miroku it is nothing serious." She answered wanting to run from him but knowing that she would have to take him some where that he would be safe.

"I don't think you are telling me the truth."

"What do you mean?"

"You are receiving from him but he doesn't know that you are. I thought that he wouldn't do something like that to you. You need to return to your home so that you are safe." He answered

"Safe from what?"

"You will find out if you don't break the connection with him."

"What about it?"

"Break it if you are going to be around me Kagome. I don't want you to regret something that might happen because of what it is that that selfish bitch is doing."

"Miroku what are you talking about?" asked Kagome

"He is messing around." Answered Miroku as best as he could

"Messing around how? On his own or with a partner."

"I cant tell you that does it look like I am there?"

"No come on I will take you to the temple so that I can find out what it is that he is doing. I will break the connection so that I can carry you there. I don't want you to think that it is anything against you."

"I know that it isn't but I know that he is messing up. I will make sure that I am here no matter what happens Kagome."

"As will I," came a voice from the trees that surrounded them

"Kagura?" asked a shocked Miroku

"What of it?" asked Kagura with a smile

"I didn't know that Kagome was talking to you as well." Answered Miroku looking around him for the rest of the former Naraku clan

"Kanna is at the temple Kagome. And for your information Kohaku as been with his sister since Kagome healed him."

"I know that." Answered Miroku looking a little sheepish. He knew that Kagome had healed Kohaku but he had not thought that the young man would have returned to his sister knowing what it was that she had done to him.

"He doesn't know what we do but that is all right Kanna said that she would make sure that he knows before long. I think in time those two will be more than Sango wants them to be." Smiled Kagura thinking about the shock that would appear on the slayers face when she found out that her brother loved a child of Naraku.

"Kagome how long have you been talking to them?" asked Miroku

"Long enough to know what I know and to be sure that things for others will work out in time." Answered Kagome moving to Kagura and embracing her.

"That is something that I never thought that I would see." Smiled Miroku watching the once enemies embrace like they were old friends.

"We are old friends you idiot. We were talking before Naraku was gone." Laughed Kagura

"How did you manage that Kagome with all of us watching you so much during that time?" asked Miroku shocked at the information that he was getting.

"There were times when you all fell asleep at the same time that I left." Laughed Kagome thinking about the sleeping spell that she had put on them that she had learned from Kanna

"You mean to tell me that you made us sleep so that you could talk to her?" asked Miroku seeing that there was a lot that he didn't know about Kagome.

"There are a few things that I learned before I talked to you about my powers. Kanna and Kagura were helpful in getting the information. They have helped me out a lot. They are the reason that I have changed as much as I have in the time that we have been apart."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Miroku walking toward the females that were still holding each other.

"Kagura told me that if I wanted to be a particular species that I should be around them while I allow the change to take effect. I was around Sesshoumaru during the first to shifts of the change. Then again while I was here I had a piece of his hair so that I could keep his image in my mind so that I could change."

"You mean that you are further along than what tit was that he thought that you were?" asked Miroku

"She is demon dumb ass."

"Hey Kagura I am not a dumb ass you know that. I thought that you thought more of us than that. I thought that you knew me."

"I do know you Miroku that is the reason that I called you a dumbass."

"All right then show me how far the change has progressed."

"Have you no ears I told you that she is a demon now no longer human or hanyou, full blooded demon."

"You mean that Sesshoumaru no longer has to change her?"

"Something like that, she still needs his bite to finish the spell on her power but other than that she is fine."

"Will she still die?"

"Miroku there is nothing that I can do about that other than to hope that Sesshoumaru will grant me his bite."

"You still have to have that then?"

"That is what I said." Answered Kagome moving away from Kagura and starting to walk in the direction of the temple.

"Miroku come with us let us show you what it is that Kagome has been doing while she has been away from you."

"Why Kagura?"

"Because she needs you there and she needs to return to the temple, she can't leave it for too long or her power gives her away."

"I see lead the way."

"Very well then."

Kagome walked in front as they made their way to the temple where she had made her home for these past months. She didn't even know how much time had passed in the time that she had been away from the others but she did know that it had been enough that she was more than able to deal with life on her own out here. She didn't depend on anyone then again she had to thank Kagura for all that she had done in those first few weeks while she had been out here. Naraku might have underestimated the female but Kagome didn't make that mistake. She wanted Kagura as a friend and to do that she listened to her and made sure that she did all that she could to help her when it was needed.

It didn't take them long to return to the temple. There in front of it they found the small white haired female that they all knew to be the elder sister of Kagura. Kagome had never figured out how to give her the height and body that she should have been her age but at the same time she had found out that Kanna was growing now as she should have while she was with Naraku. That was something that she could do for the young demoness when she had done so much for her. She didn't think it was enough but Kanna had told her more times than she could count that she wanted nothing more.

"Kanna, how have you been?" asked Kagome as she walked up to the young demoness.

"Fine, I tried to talk to Kohaku like Kagura and I talked about but to tell the truth Kagome I don't think it is time yet." Spoke Kanna in her soft voice

"All right then I just know that he will have to know soon she is due to deliver the same night that Kikyou is." Sighed Kagome

"How do you know that?"

"I was there the night that this started." Flinched Kagome

"What do you mean?" asked Miroku

"It is nothing. Now Kanna can you help me with something?" asked Kagome as she walked into the temple

"You know that I will do all that I can to help you Kagome. I will see you soon sister. Miroku think not what it is that Kagome needs but what it is that you do. Perhaps you will find more than you thought to be there." Smiled Kanna as she walked away with Kagome into the dark temple.

Miroku watched as the moment that Kagome stepped into the temple that the lights inside of it came on. That told him that the goddess of the temple had given her blessing to Kagome. He started to look around and found out which goddess it was that had assisted his sister with a place of her own, Kuan-Yin. The mother of Sesshoumaru himself was the patron goddess of Kagome his future mate. Strange that Sesshoumaru had not one clue about that.

Kagome and Kanna made their way to the rose room as they had come to call it. Kanna had a feeling that she knew what it was that Kagome needed from her but she didn't want to think that Sesshoumaru would do something like that to her friend. She would have to figure out what it was that she could do to make sure that her friend got what it was that she needed out of life.

"Kagome what is going on here?" asked Kanna

"You know what I am thinking with out asking me so you tell me what I am thinking." Answered Kagome as she walked up to the pearl roses that she loved so much.

Kagome and Kanna made their way to the rose room as they had come to call it. Kanna had a feeling that she knew what it was that Kagome needed from her but she didn't want to think that Sesshoumaru would do something like that to her friend. She would have to figure out what it was that she could do to make sure that her friend got what it was that she needed out of life.

"Kagome what is going on here?" asked Kanna

"You know what I am thinking with out asking me so you tell me what I am thinking." Answered Kagome as she walked up to the pearl roses that she loved so much.

"You want to know if he is cheating on you right now."

"Yes."

"You know the answer to that what do you want me to do?" asked Kanna

"I might think that I know that answer but I have to see for myself. Besides to night is the night that I am to give him yet another rose. I don't think that this is going to work though. I might as well hang this up."

"Kagome don't give up hope just yet."

"I need to know that he will be there for me and so far he isn't. Kanna I will not live the rest of my days waiting on him.'

"I know that you don't want to but at the same time I don't know what it is that you want from me."

"I want you to show me how to block the link with him on a more permanent basis and how to be invisible like you used to be able to do.'

"Kagome that isn't white magic you are starting to worry me."

"I don't care I have to do this will you help me Kanna?" asked Kagome

"All right but I am warning you I don't think that this will turn out well." Said Kanna as she thought about what it was that Kagome was about to do. She didn't want to see Kagome hurt but knew that the chances of that were high.

"I cant care right now Kanna. I have to know so that I can do what I have to; to make sure that I have a life no matter how short it might be."

"I understand here is what it is that you must do."

With that Kanna shook her mirror and looked into it once. When she was sure that she had done what it was that she needed to she handed it to Kagome. Once she was sure that she had told Kagome what it was that she would have to do to make sure that the link was blocked she sighed and began the process of helping Kagome become invisible.

"Now the invisibility part, that isn't so easy but I am sure that you can do it. The words to the spell are these. . . .' Shadow now am I, Shadow through the night fly, This shadow you can not see, until I say I shall appear unto thee.' Once you have said those words you are invisible until you say appear unto thee. Kagome you are going to have to confront Sesshoumaru sooner or later. I don't know why it is that you keep waiting." Kanna looked at her friend her sister in most ways and prayed that Kagome wouldn't go too far over board with the dark spells that she was learning. If she did Kanna wasn't sure that Kagome would have a place of her own once she was finished.

"Kanna you worry far too much about me. I will be fine." Answered Kagome as she looked around the room. " I am going to leave here, and I will return as soon as I do what it is that I must. Remember Kanna don't tell Miroku what it is that I have done. He would throw a fit and I so don't want to deal with that right now." Kagome moved to the black rose bush and held out her hand. A perfect black rose moved into her hand as she turned to look at the small demoness once again.

"I know that you are not happy with me right now Kanna but I have to know that I can trust you."

"You know that you can Kagome." Answered Kanna as she watched Kagome leave the temple just a mist in the wind. The invisibility spell in full effect Kanna walked out of the room and prayed that Kagome would be all right when this was all over.

Kagome knew where she was and where it was that she was going. Something that Sesshoumaru still had no t figured out. She always knew where it was that he was and in spite of it all he still didn't seem to have a clue as to what it was that his mother thought that they could become. Kagome didn't want his mother to interfere but she wanted to. In her prayers every night she heard the answer from the goddess. "Just once my priestess let me help you." Kagome continued to do what it was that she had started in the first place. She knew that if he had not picked up on things by now that he more than likely wouldn't. She didn't want someone else to have him but knew that he would have to move on once she was gone. She had hoped that he wouldn't do so while she still lived though. She had reason to think that he had though.

The doors to the balcony were closed something that didn't bother her in the least it was normal for him to close them at night. On the other hand what she could see through the glass that held her from him wasn't something that she had ever seen. She held the mirror tight so that she could make sure that she wasn't affected by what it was that he was feeling and what it was that she was seeing.

His form was on top of another. She could tell that he was straining to make sure that she was pleased though it should be her under him. His perfect brow covered in sweat as he moved inside the female that was below him. She watched as claws ripped up his back as he continued to drive himself into her as heard as he could. What was it about this scene that she didn't want? Not a thing she wanted all of what it was that he was giving to the female in the bed but she wanted his heart as well. She knew now that she wouldn't have that. She would finish the spell that would take her from him even though all she wanted was to stay at his side and love him as he should be. She held her pain back so that none would know that she was that close. She listened now with closed eyes to the sounds that moved through the night air to her sensitive ears. She tried with all of her heart to ignore those sounds and yet still they made their way to her ears. She couldn't take much more of this. She wanted to just throw the rose into the room but knew that she would have to place it just as she had all of the others. She could have left it on the railing that surrounded the balcony but she wanted to make sure that he found it first thing in the morning. She watched helplessly as she moved so far inside of the other woman that she thought that he would break her until she heard his growl of completion. All the lands knew that he had been with someone tonight and that that someone wasn't the one that he should be with. She hated him in that moment.

She watched as in the aftermath of passion he moved away from the female that he had been with. He made sure that his front was to her and that she was facing away from him. They soon fell asleep but it wasn't soon enough for Kagome's sanity. She was dying inside but still had to do this. Once all the black roses had been given she would be done with this life and the one that thought that she was nothing more than a puzzle for him to figure out. She walked through the doors, as a mist it was nothing for her to do so and walked into the room.

She could smell lust and sex in the room. The cum from the two of them was more than enough to make her sick to her stomach. She was sure that it wasn't the scent of sex that bothered her but instead the fact that his scent was now completely tainted with the scent of the one that he had taken to his bed in her stead. She wouldn't forgive this. She had no reason to. He would never talk to her about this thinking her oblivious to it. She was about to make sure that didn't happen. She walked over to the desk where he wrote letters to the others that he needed to talk to.

"S."

"How soon one is forgotten."

"Y.T.M.K.H."

Kagome left the note on the pillow where she placed the raven rose. She had to do something to the female there was no reason that she should have done this to her. Granted she didn't know that Sesshoumaru was in the process of mating but there were ways to make sure that she didn't find her way into his bed again. She couldn't stand to think of him with another if he wasn't with her. It was time that he found out that she was serious about this. She looked at her now empty hands and thought about all of the blooms that she could create with her power. Only one came to mind, it was one that was also extinct one that Sesshoumaru should know if he thought about it in the morning, which was if he didn't fuck her again. The VenomsFlame was a bloom that had been killed off centuries ago because those that touched it didn't survive. With being a child of earth she could touch the bloom and hold it in her hands, others though couldn't. When the female found it in the morning she would get deathly sick and never want to touch Sesshoumaru again. If he touched it he would live but still be sick for a long time. Perhaps that would teach him a lesson since he knew that she was the only one in the world that could create long dead flowers from nothing.

She looked down at the flame covered blue rose, perfection just as she had known that it would be. It was time for her to leave this place and not return for a long while. Let him think that she had died. She didn't want to see him. He had hurt her in a way that she had not thought that he would. It was time that she found a way to inflict harm on him as well.

She turned and walked out of the room after she placed the flaming blue rose on the pillow of the female that lay with him. She turned her head to the sky and prayed once again for strength but knew that the goddess would only ask to make her son see the truth. Right now she wanted vengeance and she would have it. She looked deeper into the night sky and found the one that she was looking for. The dark light of the phantom gods was there hiding in plain sight and that was the one that she would talk to tonight once she had returned to the temple. If she got kicked out of it that was all right she was tired of others thinking that she was completely pure. She wanted to be tainted and she would find a way to ruin the purity that all others loved her for. She wanted to be evil just once and Sesshoumaru had driven her that far. It was her choice she knew that but still he had made his won and it was time that he found out who it was that he was turning away.

"Dark phantom of the night, I call to you. Lead me home and protect my path for tonight I shall begin learning from you. I am heeding the call that you have given it is time that I become all that I am meant to be." With that Kagome left the palace of the night and flew to the temple listening to the soft seductive voice of the God of Phantoms.


	9. Chapter 9

Rose Number Ten

For the past two months she had not left the temple for anything other than at night but no one knew what it was that she was up to. Not a one of them was brave enough to ask her either. Kanna knew that the aura around Kagome had gotten a lot darker in the past two months and though she wanted to confront her had a feeling that she might not like what it was that she found out from the once pure miko now tainted beyond recognition. Miroku thought that he had seen the change but

didn't want to believe that Kagome would go that far. Kanna had a feeling that Kagome had fallen much further than any of them wanted to even guess at. Her hair longer now and her demonic marking shown through even more than they had at the time that they had thought that the change was finished she had changed a lot in the past two months. Her power still grew but was chained up so much that they didn't even feel it when she walked in and out of the temple any more. They all knew that they needed to talk to her but how to get her to talk with out upsetting her. Miroku had offered several times to go talk to Sesshoumaru but none of the females would have him put himself at risk just to find out why he had done what it was that they were all sure that he had. They wanted reasons but knew that they weren't the ones that needed them it was the now pitch miko that walked though the temple once again to leave it for the night. They didn't know where it was that she was going and not one dared to follow her either. They had tried once and found that she had locked them into the temple. They knew that she would keep that lock in place until she thought that it was time for them to leave her.

Kagome walked out into the night as she had for the past two months. She knew that the others were worried about her but she didn't care any more. There were some things that they just wouldn't understand. This was one of them. She had found out a lot about herself in the months that she had been learning from the dark one. Peace was something that she would have to fight for if she wanted it enough. Life was something that she wanted and one of peace was in her grasp. That was all that she wanted, she thought that it was about time for her to do something about the things that she wanted in her life and she was going to. The dark one told her that all she had to do was give up her human soul and the jewel and she would be free to live the life that she wanted no matter who it was that she decided to take as her mate. Since she was sure that Sesshoumaru would have nothing to do with her she was positive that it was a good idea.

"Dark One I have come." Called out Kagome

"I am here." Answered a male voice from around her. She knew that the dark one unlike Kuan-Yin didn't mind lingering around mortals. He found them entertaining. She didn't mind at least this god was willing to tell her how it was that she could have a life not end it.

"My master what is it that you would have me learn tonight?" asked Kagome as she walked around the area not quite what trusting that she was alone. She felt someone around her but she wasn't sure who it was.

"You are no longer alone. I will wait until you dispense with the intruder. I know that you will do so quickly."

"You mean?" asked Kagome

"You know well who it is that comes to you. You don't want to see him, give him that which he needs then leave him there I will follow you to the next location for our training." Answered the dark one

"Very well then master." Kagome turned in the direction that she knew that Sesshoumaru would be coming from. There was no reason for him to be out and about tonight but she knew that she couldn't stop him. All she could to was make sure that he didn't interfere with what it was that she was doing. She wanted to continue her lessons and she would.

"Anbu Ichiko, I am looking for someone. Have you seen a pure miko around here?" asked the new comer to the area. She knew that it was Sesshoumaru but his voice didn't sound as it normally did.

"Anbu Ickiko, hummm that isn't what I thought that I would be called but that is all right. Who is this female that you seek to you?" asked Kagome knowing well who it was.

"A friend." Answered Sesshoumaru

"Only a friend?" asked Kagome

"Why do you ask?" asked Sesshoumaru

"Though I know not the female that you seek I would like to know for whom I should keep watch." Answered Kagome

"Her name is Kagome should you find her, tell her that her true mate is looking for her."

"Interesting choice of words, is there a reason?"

"She will understand."

"I have to know what I am telling her so that I know that she will not attack me. I know that a pure miko can harm me."

"She can not harm you will not harm you. She's after me."

"I heard tales that a pure miko died, could that be the one that you are talking about?"

"What was the name of the miko that died?" asked Sesshoumaru fear flowing through his voice

"I do not know I only know that one of them did. I would have thought that were you her true mate that you would know what was going on with her."

"I should but she has found a way to make sure that I can not find her."

"Oh poor you, any female would be privileged to be with you."

"I wouldn't suggest that."

"What do you mean?"

"This miko can create flowers that have been dead for centuries and she did so the last time that she came to see me."

"What would that have to do with me and you hooking up?" asked the female demon in front of him

"Have you heard of a flower called the VenomsFlame?"

"Yes it is deadly to those it is intended for why do you ask me that?"

"That was what she left the last female that got close to me."

"How close did she get to you?" asked the female demon in front of him with a smile. She was familiar some how but she didn't ring any bells. What was it about her that seemed to remind him of another female one that he was coming to see?

"Closer than I think that the female I am looking for wanted her. I had to though so I thought at the time, now I am not so sure."

"Why is that I wonder?" asked the female

"I thought that perhaps the reason that I couldn't find my mate was that I was too wrapped up in the sexual tension that has built up between us."

"Had you not thought that she might feel the same thing but that she has hidden it from you?" asked the female

"Why do that it is my right my honor to take care of that for her?"

"Perhaps and remember that I don't know her but it is possible that she wants something that you have not told her that she has. Just a suggestion mind you." Answered the female

"I never thought of that. She could want the answer to the heart before she gives the answer of the soul. Why didn't I think of that?"

"If you didn't think of that and were only acting on the desires of the flesh how are you to know what it is that she might want from you?" asked the female

"You are right. Might I ask your opinion on something?" asked Sesshoumaru

"You might though the answers you might not like all that well."

"Honest enough I guess." Answered Sesshoumaru

"I am nothing if I am not." She answered

"What if I have thought not about what it is that she is doing in the right light? Is there a way that if I told you what she was doing that you could tell me what it is that she means?" asked Sesshoumaru

"Perhaps, though remember I know not the lady of whom you speak. I would only be answering were it myself doing what it is that you tell me."

"Fair enough." Answered Sesshoumaru watching her closely there was something about her that told him that this was the one that he was seeking. He would take the chance to talk to her now though he knew that she was not happy with him in the least.

"She has been gifting me with roses, roses that no longer live here. I do not know what it is that she is trying to tell me with them."

"What is their type?" asked the female

"Rose of the Night."

"Those are extinct, there is no way that the female you are talking about could find those." She answered with a smile, " don't play me for a fool what kind of rose are they?" she asked once again

"I lie not, they are Roses of the Night. She is a being of earth in being that she can call any bloom that she wishes that is why she also left me a VenomsFlame."

"Well Roses of the Night have a couple of meanings like the cards of Tower and Death. You know the meanings of those I assume being as powerful as you are." Answered the female

"Perhaps tell me what it is that you think that they mean."

"The death of the old the beginning of the new of course, any dolt knows that." Answered Kagome

"that is death not the tower.'

"Same principle old things crumble and new things are built. Goodness had I known that you would question me like this I might not have agreed."

"Just want to know if we think the same," answered Sesshoumaru watching her closer now, she was who he was seeking, Kagome his mate.

"You think that you know me, do you?" asked Kagome

"Perhaps at one time I might have but the being in front me has changed. Darkness do I see, when light used to show the way." Answered Sesshoumaru not knowing how it was that she had spoken his thoughts.

"The link you seek is still there, you are not looking in the right way." With that Kagome lifted into the air so that she could leave him.

"Kagome stay." Sesshoumaru whispered to her, sure that he was right about her.

"That name doesn't hold the same meaning any more. Learn the lessons."

"I have, you are the one that I want and before you die I want you to be mine. I didn't think before I did what I did. I only wanted to remove that part of myself from what was going on with us. I want you no one else."

"How do I know that, you left my dreams to join hers that night." She snapped back

"I have never linked with another like I have you."

"You laid with her in a way that is reserved for me alone. You came not to me but to another how can I trust you not to do so again if we are together? Answer me this, do you care for her, did you leave my present for her with her?"

"Yes." He answered thinking about the fact that he had allowed her to keep the flower knowing that it would kill her long before she reached another who would know where it was that she had been none knew where she was and none would.

"You allowed it to do what it was meant to do?" asked Kagome fear entering her voice

"Yes. As my mate it was your place to let me kneow that I had done something that you didn't think right. You did as any demoness would though I didn't know aat the time that you were one." Answered Sesshoumaru

"That was not who I am. That was something inside of me that had had enough of you thinking that you were always in the right. I didn't do what I did for any righteous reasons only my own selfish ones."

"Which I should have thought about when I did what it was that I did. I told you Kagome my life that I didn't think before I did what it was that I did. I should have thought about the fact that though I didn't hear you that the link would still be there."

"It was there that is the reason that I went to see you that night. I felt something that I had never felt before. Miroku told me that he thought he knew what was going on. When I looked into the eyes of the rose I knew what it was that you were doing. You angered me and I had to do something to let you know that you had. You actions caused my reactions, I didn't like what it was that I did once I thought about it but I did what I thought that I should have seeing as you are MINE no one else's."

"I am yours?" asked Sesshoumaru curiosity filling his voice

"You know that you are, why do you play this game of foolishness knowing where it is that you are."

"I am not the fool, I know that I am at my mothers temple and I know that you have tainted it with your dark presence. I know that you have called to the Dark One to aid you. I don't know why you did it but you must think that there is something that he can do for you that my mother can not."

"You mean your mother will not." Answered Kagome her voice filled with her anger

"You have asked her not. Don't play with me you only asked her how to woo me not how to change me. You have not thought through what it is that you wanted. Now you have it what will you do now that my heart lies at your feet?" asked Sesshoumaru throwing down the gauntlet hoping that she wouldn't turn from this fight as she had not in the past but knowing that the chances were that she would.

"I will do what you have taught me to do." With that he watched as a raven rose floated out of the air from her hand and landed in his hand. He knew then what she meant. He watched as she vanished into the night. He wasn't going to leave here until she was with him. He looked around him, his mothers temple was hidden from all but those that she allowed inside so that meant that the monk was there as well. First he sent the rose to the palace much as he had done the first, sure that it would be all right he put a plan into action. He smiled as he shifted his form into that of a powerless pup and pulled his power close to his heart so that she couldn't feel it. He shifted his scent to that of the surrounding area, once he was sure that she wouldn't know him he moved to the steps of his mothers temple and laid down to wait for her. He would be here until the day that she saw who he was or the day that she died.


	10. Chapter 10

Rose Number Eleven

She returned to the temple when the dawn was about to break. He had kept himself alert for her presence but still had not though that she would stay as far from him as she had. The temple was her home and for some reason she didn't seem all that inclined to go back into it like she had normally. He wanted to know what was going on with her but knew better than to try to talk to her. Instead he moved in his puppy form to her side hoping that she would see him there. He wanted to be close to her and if this was the only way that he could be then he would be. He watched as she changed her gaze to look at him. What was she thinking he wondered but knew that he couldn't risk looking into there thoughts to find out that would tell her that he was near her. He had to find out the old fashion way, he had to whine to find out what was going on with his mate.

_Mmm,mmm,mmm_

"What is wrong little one?" asked Kagome as she bent down to reach out to him

_Mmm,mmmm,mmmmmmm,_

"All right I am a little rusty on the whole puppy language thing let me see, you are asking me the same thing I am asking you?" asked Kagome

Ruff, ruff

"Confusion is my problem why are you here? Where is your mother?"

Mmm, mmmmm.

"I see not here gone." Answered Kagome to the whining puppy

Ruff ruff

"What do you want me to do?" asked Kagome

Ruff ruff woof ruff woof

"Let you stay here with me?" asked Kagome, "Are you nuts I have enough to deal with on my own I can't handle a pup too."

Mmmmmmmmm

"I have a son."

Mmmmmmmmmmm

"I don't need another."

Mmmmm

With that Sesshoumaru turned to walk away from her. He knew that it was something that would make her stop and think about what it was that she was doing. She would take pity on him were her heart not changed all that much and she would take care of him as she thought that she should.

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that. There is no reason for you to say that you are sorry. I should be. I know that I should help you but I am just so confused right now that I don't know what I should do. I know that there are things that I want to do but to do them I have to have faith in someone that I don't think that I can now. Any way enough about what is going on with me it can wait it normally does. Come on I don't want to go back in there tonight I have been interrogated enough to night. We will camp out here then we will figure out what it is that you and I shall do about you." She smiled slightly but Sesshoumaru knew in his heart that it wasn't the one that he wanted to see. He had a feeling that the miko that he loved was lost somewhere inside and that he had to find a way to pull her out of the mess that she was in before she forgot who it was that she was not just to him but the world.

He needed to make sure that he found a way to stay with her. Once he did that he would have all the time that he needed to make sure that his mate didn't harm herself or the others that cared about her. He could also make sure that the assholes that she had traveled with in the past didn't even get close to her and that she would be all right. There were other reasons for him to stay at her side but to tell the truth if he were around her perhaps he could get her to talk to him about what was going on with her so that he could find a way to save her even if it was against her will at first.

He could feel her power as she moved through the woods with him at her side but he knew that most of it was locked up. The crystal around her neck held most of it at bay so that she could function. She needed a new one that would hold more than what it was that the one that she wore did. He could do that for her but he would have to get away from her to get it. That wouldn't be all that hard she was tired and wanted to rest. All he had to do was make sure that she would be all right long enough to make it to the cave of mages and he could have the crystal that she needed.

He watched with awe as the vegetation moved out of her way as she walked through the forest. Trees embraced her with their leaves and their branches. Caressing her skin letting her know that no matter what happened to her that they were still aware of who she was. He watched as the animals moved to walk around her as she moved like a swan through the water. There was something magical about her right now as she walked out through the woods he didn't know what to think of what it was that he was seeing but at that moment he didn't care he was with her and that was all that mattered.

"Dark one I know that you do not like the fact that he is with me. I can not allow him to be out on his own." Sighed Kagome to nothing at all that Sesshoumaru could see. His mother a goddess might be but his father only spoke to the gods other than his mother so he couldn't see them unless they decided to show themselves to him as his mother did from time to time.

"Leave it my master and know that I will study what it is that you have taught me tonight sometime."

"I am sorry that I failed the lesson earlier I will not fail you again."

Ruff ruff woof mmmmmm

"What do you want little one?" asked Kagome turning around to look at him.

Mmmmm ruff ruff woof woof woof

"You want to know what is going on?" asked Kagome

Ruff

"My master is having issues with you being here. I will not let you be out here on your own tonight. To tell the truth I could use someone with me tonight. I think my friends might try to interrogate me tonight and I don't want to go through that again."

Woof woof ruff mmmmm woof ruff

"I see, well that is all well and good that you wont do that to me but you have to know that I don't know how long I will be around." He heard the pain in her voice as she sat down on the ground in the first clearing that they had found. He knew that this wasn't in the least a safe place snakes frequented the area and he didn't want her to be harmed.

Ruff ruff woof mmmm

"Snakes I have nothing to fear from them."

She placed her hand on the ground right beside one. He moved like the wind to her side so that he could make sure that she wasn't the one bit. He felt the fangs as they pierced his thick fur; well at least it wasn't a demonic bite. It was venomous though not something that he wanted to have to deal with. He was powerful enough to not have to worry about it too much it was just that he was going to be in pain for a while. Why had she not listened to him?

"What have you gone and done now?" she asked as she moved so that she could look at the paw that he had been bitten on. He didn't know what was better to him the fact that she was worried about him or the fact that she was touching him. It didn't matter to him that she didn't know that it was him that she was doing this too. He just wanted to feel her touch and compassion so that he knew that there was still something in her worth fighting for.

"I am an anbu ichiko, venomous snakes are my friends." She answered as she looked at his paw closer. The snake in question moved to her hand and stayed there silent and unmoving as if to reassure him that her words were true, "not only that but I used to be a miko so I don't think that he would harm me any way. He just wants warmth."

Ruff woof ahhhhrrooooo

She had pushed out the poison of bite wound. What was he thinking that was right she was a miko there fore no poison would kill her well other than his own that was. He didn't even think about that at the time that he had put himself in the way. He had wanted to protect her from all harm and not thought about himself in the process. That was what he knew love to be to him. That and the fact that he couldn't stand to live without her. He wanted her in his life at every moment that he could have her there. He had to find a way to show her that he wanted her there. What could he do to show her that there was more to him than what it was that she thought that there was?

"You know you could die from this?" she asked him

He nodded

"What were you thinking little one to take such a risk for one that you don't know?" she shook her head moving her hand along the wound pulling out the poison as she did so. He knew that he might limp for a day or so but other than that there would be no problems with that hand or paw as it were when she was finished.

"It would be different if there weren't so much on my mind. I don't want to have to burden you with it though I know that you are just a pup."

Ruff ruff ruff ruff

"You sure that you want me to talk to you about what is going on?" asked Kagome of the pup as she watched him move closer to her. There had to be a reason that the same night that Sesshoumaru had tried to talk to her and get her to listen to him that this pup had made his way into her life.

"Were you sent here by Sesshoumaru?" asked Kagome

Ruff

"How come I don't believe you?" asked Kagome

Mmmmmm

"You know I don't care if he did send you. He tried to night and I didn't even think about that until it was too late. There are times that I don't like what it is that I have become but I have to do this so that if he cant mate with me that I have a life to live."

Ruff ruff whoof whoof

"I understand what you are talking about. There is a chance that he would come back but I don't know what to think of that idea right now. I want him here with me. I want to know that he loves me but I don't know how I want him to show me. I want him to but I am not sure how he could right now you know?" asked Kagome as she thought about the ways that Sesshoumaru could show her that what he had told her was true.

Mmmmm whoof

"The link, you are a demon pup aren't you? Well I am sure that if I tried hard enough that I could look into his heart but I shouldn't have to do that."

WHOOFFF

"All right I know that I am the one with the doubts but I know that there are reasons that I wanted him to learn lessons. I have to know that he understands that I can take care of my self I don't need him to protect me I need him to love me."

"To love is to protect." A female voice speaks from the trees that surround them.

Sesshoumaru the puppy looks to the edge of the trees and sees the one person that he had thought that he would never see again, his mother. He wanted to run to her knowing how rare it was for her to visit the human realm but didn't know if he should. He wanted to have her hands on him no matter what it took to get it. He left Kagome and ran to the woman who stood there holding her hands out to him.

"Oh little one how big you have grown."

"He is small what do you mean?"

"Sorry I know him."

"How well?"

"Well enough, I see you are once again putting yourself in danger for another little one. Have I not taught you that there are times that they must face the risk on their own."

Ruff

"Very well then, I know why you are here little one but I have to tell you that things might not work out the way you want them to."

"Why is he here?"

"To be with you of course."

"Huh?" asked Kagome

"Oh my bad, I thought that you knew who he was. Oh well that cat isn't out yet. Do you mind if I borrow your puppy to talk to him in private?"

"Hell he isn't mine."

"How little you know." Sighed Kuan-Yin as she walked away from the miko so that she could talk to her son the way that she should.

She didn't go far knowing that he would want to return to her but at the same time far enough away and with a strong enough barrier that Kagome wouldn't be able to hear or see what was going on inside of it. Kuan-Yin wanted to talk to her son as she should not as a stranger. She loved Sesshoumaru no matter what happened to him he was still her son.

"My son you are safe now." Said Kuan-Yin

"Mother I know that you don't like the way that I am doing this but I have no choice. She has not talked to me in a long time and when I tried to tonight she just walked away from me. You have to understand that I want to be with her as she wants me to be."

"I know this my son and I know that there is something that you are missing out on. She has turned to the Dark One so that she can gain the power that she thinks that she needs to live here after you leave her."

"I will do no such thing."

"You haven't told her that yet. You know Sesshoumaru your father had a way with women why have you not seen that all that you have to do is tell her." Asked his mother as she watched him shift from the dog form that he was using with Kagome into his normal form.

"Tell her what? That my life without her is nothing? Tell her that I want her beside me so that I know that I am no longer alone? Tell her that I ache for her so much that I am in pain every time that I see her? Come on mother that isn't what it is that she wants from me. Granted I don't know what all that she does want but words aren't going to be enough for her."

"How do you know that?"

"I do because that is something that I have figured out. She might want me to tell her that I love her but she wants something more from me and I don't want to tell her how I feel until I make sure that I have done all that she wants me to."

"My son life for her is nothing more than a whisper, it is time that you told her."

"Why do you say that mother I still have a chance right?" asked Sesshoumaru his voice showing his fear.

"You have what one rose." Answered Kuan-Yin

"Why? I have not received another?"

"You will, tonight she will go to your room to finish this. She wants you but wants to set you free. She doesn't think it is right for her to have to tell you that you have to bite her."

"I would now if I thought that she would accept it!"

"She would."

"How? Tell me mother so that I can make sure that she doesn't leave me as you had to. I love her mother and it is time that I had someone in my life so that I am no longer alone."

"Then my son when she goes to the palace tonight make sure that you are there. If you must lay her down and tell he what it is that you have told me. Should you not, you will lose her, there is nothing that I myself or the Tenseiga can do to bring her back from the spell that she has cast. "

"Is she lost to the dark side as I have fears of?" asked Sesshoumaru

"No she has found a way to balance her power against that of the dark for now. You have to do something tonight if you do not she will be lost."

"Very well then mother, I will do all that I can to make sure that Kagome is still here in the dawn. I love her there is nothing else for me to do now other than to tell her all that I have hidden from even my self."

"That is good to hear my son, let us return to her and make sure that the path that she has set becomes reset. The crystal that you want to give her will be in your room when you return there. It is a good idea it will show her that you have noticed more than she had thought that you had. Remember this female is not from our time and you should not expect her to change. That change that the two of you start now, will be the reason that the other times change."

"All right mother." Sighed Sesshoumaru changing once again into the pup that Kagome expected him to be. He would do this tonight no matter what it took to make sure that she saw that he was true in his love for her.

"My son you will see that she is worth all that you are doing to keep her."

"She is worth that and so much more mother." Answered the pup Sesshoumaru as he turned to walk out of the area where he and his mother had talked. It was time to return to Kagome and pray that she would do as his mother had said. Only once before had she left him two roses in a single night. He prayed that he would be swift enough to make it to the palace so that she wouldn't know that he was the pup even if he couldn't be there when she awakened. He would make sure that there would be one there regardless if it was him or not.

"That was a long talk with a simple pup." Called Kagome as they walked into the area where she had made their camp.

"You know not who I am." Stated Kuan-Yin

"No I don't know who you are. I know that you are not here to harm me that is enough for now."

"Have you not thought that your prayers were answered but in a way that you should think about as well?" asked Kuan-Yin of Kagome.

"No who are you to talk about my prayers?" asked Kagome

"I am one that you prayed to." Answered Kuan-Yin as she shifted her white fox demon form for her true form.

Kagome watched as the white hair grew longer to the ground that the female stood on. Her body once clothed in white silk was now clothed in something that Kagome had not seen before. It reminded her of cloth that she had seen in her time but seemed to have a life of its own as she watched the goddess take her own form. The material of the clothing shimmered in the moonlight and didn't appear to cover her form all that well but Kagome could tell that it did. The once demon face of the woman changed into that of a motherly figure. Kagome knew in that moment that she was talking to the goddess Kuan-Yin the mother of the man that she loved and the goddess that she had turned from in her search for a way to stay here. She wanted to get on her knees and pray for forgiveness gut knew that the goddess liked the strength that she had dhow in the times that she had talked to her. Kagome wondered if there was a reason for the appearance of Kuan-Yin but was almost too scared to ask her.

There had to be a reason that the goddess had come to see her but at the same time Kagome knew that it must have something to do with the son that she loved so much. She held her tongue until the change to Kuan-Yin was finished then she bowed to her and prayed that she would be given mercy for doubting the Moon Goddess.

"Kagome there is no reason to fear me."

"I don't know about that. There are things that I have done that make me think that you aren't too happy with me right now."

"Kagome go to my son and know that tonight you will know if you have a reason to doubt me."

"My lady I have to tell you this your son told me that his heart was mine, is there a reason that I should think that there is more in that statement than what it was that I heard."

"My son loves you."

"That is what I thought that that meant but I wanted to know for sure."

"The only way that you will know is to ask him. Kagome he will not turn from your heart as others have give him a chance. I know that he is waiting for you now go to him I will stay with the pup have no fears."

"Thank you my lady I am sorry for doubting you."

"No you aren't, it is understandable with all that is going on in your life but you must know that were it not my son you would be punished."

"I understand I am going to see him now."

"That would be a good idea."

With that she watched as Kagome and her son took off in a race to the palace. Granted the pup of snow white still was there, Sesshoumaru had found a way to make sure that she still had the pup no matter where it was that he was. She smiled as she sat down and held the pup knowing that her son would do all that he could to make sure that Kagome was his mate tonight.

**With Kagome and Sesshoumaru at the palace**

_'Damn she is fast,' _thought Sesshoumaru as he sat down on the bed and looked at the vase beside him. He knew that she wanted his love and she would have it. The problem with this whole thing was that she didn't believe him. She would have to now because he wasn't going to allow her to leave him until she did. It was his life that she was playing with as well and it was time that she knew that he wanted her in it.

"Sesshoumaru?" asked her voice from the balcony.

"Kagome," he answered her looking to the balcony hoping that she would listen to him.

"I have come to talk to you. We left a lot in the air earlier." She was tired of fighting what it was that she felt for him. He had not forgotten about her only wanted to make sure that what he felt for her was pure in all ways she could see that now. It didn't mean that it didn't hurt her but at the same time she didn't want to change I not what it was that she was becoming. She wanted to be loved and she wanted that before she died. She would have to take the chance on him that he had been telling her that she needed to take on him.

"We did but will you talk to me this time? Will you stay with me and work this out?" he asked her. He wanted to be reassured that she was serious about this. He knew that she didn't know what it was that he had talked to her about while they had been together when he had been the pup but right now he needed to know that she wanted this as much as he did. She had to tell him that she was serious about this; this time.

"I am going to make sure that one way or the other that what is between us is taken care of tonight. I am tired. I can't do this any more. I want you in my life I want you in my heart and the only way that I can do that is to tell you and hope that you don't turn me away."

"Kagome I have waited for you to tell me that what you wanted was the same as what I did. I don't know how many times I have wanted to pull you to me and drown in you but still I stayed here because you ran from me Will you run from me now?" he asked her

"No I am here no matter what it is that happens. I can't take the pain of thinking about you all the time and still knowing that you are right here."

"You have been here often enough that you know where to find me but what causes me wonder is that you never once touched me while you were here."

"I didn't want you to awaken as I watched you sleep." She turned her face away from him.

"Why turn from me when that is something that I wanted from you?" he asked her

"Because I didn't think that you would allow me to do that knowing what it was that we felt for each other."

"Granted tonight isn't the best time to watch me sleep but Kagome I have to tell you now that I have you here and I am awake I don't feel like letting you walk out of here with out my mark on your neck. You are mine and you are my heart I will not let you leave me again. I cant you are too much a part of me to allow you to do that."

"You mean what by that?" she asked her hope shining through in her eyes and her voice

"I love you Kagome and I will not allow you to leave me again you are here and I am going to keep you here."

He moved like the wind to the balcony so that he could grab her and pull her into his room. There was nothing more that he wanted than to have her in his arms. Tonight was the night that he would make sure that she was a part of him as she should be and no longer would either of them be alone. Time had past for games and now all he wanted was to have her in his arms so that he knew that he wasn't dreaming again. He wanted this so much that there was nothing that she could do to stop him. Life was going to start moving again and with her in it he knew that it would never be boring.

The moment that his arms moved around her he knew that this was right. She was the tone that he wanted in his life. No matter what it was that she said he would have her. He wouldn't let her leave tonight he meant that this was his life as it should be not as it was for so long. His heart belonged to her and he had to find a way to let her know what it was that he felt for her.

"Open the link to me know what it is that I do and allow me inside of you so that I know what it is that your beautiful heart feels for me. Start the process of making us one and you will know that you will never be alone again. Kagome I am asking you to allow me where no other has been in more ways than one, let me there and I promise you that you will never regret that choice." He pleaded with her he had to know that she would allow this no matter what ti was that he had to do to get her to do so.

"To allow you where no other has been is my desire. To be to you what I have been to no other is what I want. However I have to know that where I allow you none has been in you."

"None has been where you are Kagome. Use my name call out to my heart and know that you are the only one there." Answered Sesshoumaru

"Sesshoumaru there is no other place that I would rather be allow me there and no other will you want there." Kagome answered as she opened the link to him allowing him where not one had been.

As she opened the link to him in the fullest ways he did the same for her. Warmth flooded him as he felt her heart opened to him. This was one way of joining them but he planned on joining them as only he could. This would be the night that they mated fuck the spell that she had cast on them he wanted to make sure that life would be full with her at his side. He felt her arms move around his body. For the first time in his life he was being embraced by the female that he wanted in his life. There was nothing more in the world that he wanted just her and this right now. He would mate them tonight there was no reason to delay.

"Together we are, together we stay, my mate, my life

As one there is no longer any strife

Joined in perfect union

No more confusion

You and I linked to the core

Heart and soul alone no more."

Those were the words to the joining. This mating would be unique because though she was human in heart and soul she was demonic in the flesh. He would be easy with her but still the same he wanted her to be his in all ways. This would be nothing like what happened to his mother and father. They would be together no matter what happened when one died the other would as well. That was all that mattered to him.

"Together we two now one become

No longer alone like some

United in all ways

From now to the end of days

Love freely given

Together driven

By hope and desire

Uplifted beyond the mire."

Kagome finished the words of bonding just as he had hoped that she would. Now they were joined in all ways. The flesh would come next but right now he wanted to treasure the pure tortured soul that he had in his hands. He wrapped her in his love as he tried to help her heal from the wounds that had been inflicted on iher in the time that she had been alive. He held her close as sshe wiped from him the loneliness that he had faced for so long. They were one and that was all that mattered.

Hours later still in the palace

Kagome turned and looked at the man that had rocked her to the core. She had never thought that being with him as she was now would be so fulfilling. She wanted to watch him sleep but it would seem to her that there was no way that he was going to sleep now that he had her at his side. He wanted to stay awake and keep an eye on her. She wanted to show him how much this meant to her. She closed her eyes and called two roses to her side. One the raven roses and the other the pearl rose one that eh ad not seen since before the raven were killed off. This was to be her gift to him. He had given her his bite in the midst of coitus in doing so had given her; her life. It was only right that she should do this for him. She wanted him to know that there was nothing in the world that she wouldn't do for him because of what he had given her.

"Kagome why are there roses here?" he asked her looking at the two roses that lay on the pillow.

"One for my death and one for my life, both belong to you. I gave them to you the moment that I knew that I loved you."

"Rest now my love there will be no need for the other rose you are the one that I want."

"Sesshoumaru you have to know that though we have done this I still have to give you the last rose tomorrow."

"You mean to tell me that I could still lose you."

"Yes."

"Then stay with me for the night and know that I will do all that I can to make sure that you are with me after this is all over."

"You are sure that you are willing to go through with this?" she asked him tears in her voice and in her heart.

"yes Kagome I will fight and die for you. Lay down listen to my heart and know that you are the one that it beats for."

"I love you Sesshoumaru."

"I love you too Kagome now rest and know that no matter what tomorrow brings we will be together when it is over."


	11. Chapter 11

Rose Number Twelve

When the sun rose the next morning Kagome found herself facing the man that she had dreamed about for so long. His eyes were closed and she wasn't sure if he was awake or sleeping. She wanted to watch him while he was at peace just this once. So many time she had seen him ready to fight the world for someone small but still she had not thought that he would fight for her. He had in the only way that he could he wanted her and had finally told her. That was all that mattered to her as she continued to look at the man that had brought her to see that there was something to live for. She had to let the dark one know that she was all right and that she was thankful for all that he had done for her. She would never forget it and the fact that he had told her what she could do to hold her power close to her. She watched as the eyes of Sesshoumaru opened to look at her.

"Kagome you need not worry about the Dark One he has known my mother for ever and will not try to take you from us. It is only the spell that we have to worry about. Are you ready to get this over with?" asked Sesshoumaru as he watched her eyes closely.

"I guess so Sesshoumaru I have to tell you that I didn't think that would be the first thing that I heard from you this morning."

"I love you Kagome but I wanted you to know that I could hear what it was that you were thinking and that I think that we should go see my mother so that we can find out what it is that she knows that we can do to unlock you from the spell that you are under."

"I agree, but how do you know that your mother is here?"

"She and I talked last night."

"When did you two talk last night?"

"Before you arrived here." He answered allowing her mind to take the right course.

"You mean to tell me that your mother came to talk to you before she talked to me?"

"In a way, why?"

"Do you know a little white dog?" she asked smiling

"I am a little white dog why would you ask me that?" asked Sesshoumaru smiling

"Are you the little white dog that I was talking to last night?"

"Would you be angry if I was?"

"No but why would your mother stay there and watch him were he you?" asked Kagome

"Because there is still a small white demon child there?" asked Sesshoumaru

"You left a child out on their own with your mother?"

"My mother did raise me and I don't think that she would harm my niece." Answered Sesshoumaru with a sigh.

"Niece?" asked Kagome confused

"Inuyasha had a child before he was pinned to the tree. I called to her last night when I found out that you were going to come here so that I wouldn't be found out, though I was in the end. She has been living with me since he was pinned to the tree and he doesn't even know that he had her. I don't want him to and neither does she. She likes living with me and she wanted to meet you it seemed to be the best of both plans I just didn't think that I would have to tell you so soon that I have a child even if it is not my own."

"What about Rin?"

"Rin is my daughter in all ways but one. On her eighteenth birthday I am planning on giving her the choice. Until then I think that she is fine as a human."

"You can change her?" asked Kagome

"Not like you but she can be a hanyou, which I can do."

"I understand that but to think that you could change me and her that is more than I thought that you could."

"You would be surprised at the power that I can call if I find the need to do so. Kagome you have to know that there are things that I had nothing thought of doing until you came into my life. Now that you are here you will see a lot more of them."

"Do you agree that I have the right to speak to you?"

"Whenever you think it is required but at the same time you have to remember that though you have that right you have to use the line that only you and I share so that no one will know that you are speaking up. For now this is the way that it has to be in time I promise you that I will allow you to speak up to others. When someone wrongs you; you will have the right to deal with it as you see fit. There are a lot of things that we will have to work out but at the same time I know that we can."

"I know that we can too but at the same time I know that it isn't going to be easy." Answered Kagome as she thought about what it was that he had said. At least he was willing to listen to her so that they could talk about things. Were he not willing that would have changed things.

"Nothing with us has been up to now so why should that change?" asked Sesshoumaru with a smile.

"I see your point. I didn't mean to make things so complicated but you had to know that I wouldn't change for you."

"Kagome what you don't see is that you did change though not in the ways that you anticipated. You are no longer alone you are mind and as such have more than you think on your plate."

"I know that there are things that I will have to learn to be your mate but you know that there are some things that I will not change about my self."

"I know that and you know that I have no problems with that. Do you feel like meeting our niece?" asked Sesshoumaru

"I still can't believe that you left her there." Sighed Kagome as she rose slowly from the bed.

"Are you sore this morning?" he asked her concerned for her health

"You try not having sex at all then taking a well endowed demon into your self not once, not twice, not three times, but five and tell me that you aren't sore either."

"If you are too sore I can do this on my own you know that."

"Sesshoumaru I can read your mind as well I know that you want this over with and ihave to agree but at the same itme you are going to have to give me a little bit to heal from our marathon last night."

"You think that was a marathon I don't want to think what you would call it when we want a child." Smiled Sesshoumaru

"Hey wait can I be. . . . " she asked him

"No not yet. I wouldn't worry about it in any case you know that I will know before you might so relax about that all right."

"All right, let us go to see your mother so that we can find out how bad I screwed my self with the Dark One as a teacher."

"I don't think that my mother will allow him to bother you. You are the only hope for her line to continue and I do love you that should count for something. Lets go talk to her and find out what she thinks about this before you start to worry." Answered Sesshoumaru placing his hands on her shoulders so that he could help her. He knew that he had not been gentle with her and he was sorry about that but at the same time she should be all right in a few minutes her power would heal her he was sure of it. He just had to help her until that time that she was all right on her own.

"Ok then Sesshoumaru lets go and we will find out what it is that yourmother and the Dark One have figured out."

"Come my love and know that nothing will separate us."

"Wait a minute what do you mean by nothing."

"You die I die."

"No that isn't what I wanted."

"That is how it works with the type of demon you mated dear. It is all right I see a long life a head of us now let us go and finish this. We both want to move on with our lives and I think it is time that we did so."

"All right but you and I have to talk eventually." Kagome wanted to find out just what it was that he meant by what he had said. Did he mean that should the spell take her form him that he would be taken as well? That was in no way what it was that she wanted to happen. She had to make sure that she did all that she could to get rid of the Spell of Black Roses. There had to be a way to make sure that what they had done last night would keep her here. She looked around her the room wasn't all that comfortable but it was something that she could see him using as the ruler. She had a feeling that he had another place that felt like home to him but right no this was the place that he had for the two of them. In time she would make sure that this place too felt like home to him.

She watched as he walked from behind her to a dresser then thought about it. She didn't know what it was that he was doing but she wanted to. She glanced into his mind to find out and found that he was thinking about the roses that they had been sharing and wanted her to wear something that reflected that. He wasn't hiding from her anything that he was thinking about. He was worried but at the same time had faith in his mother to make sure that things worked out for them. He walked back to her and stood in front of her.

_"Kagome you have to know that just as you can see what it is that I am thinking I can you as well. Worry not so much we will find out soon. Now to dress you as you should be as my mate." _With that his hands moved over her body covering her in cloth of raven silk and pearl roses. Something that she had not thought that he would remember after all that they had done but she turned with him to the vase that held the raven roses beside it was a new obsidian vase that held the pearl rose from last night. He had remembered and he had done what he needed too to make sure that it was all right. She would have to move both bushes here into this room once she had made sure that she would be here with him. She wanted to share them with him and in doing so share with him her favorite power.

"I didn't know that it was, I am glad that I chose to cherish them as I couldn't you at the time that you started to give them to me." He answered her thoughts as he too changed his clothing to make sure that they matched in some ways. His was white with raven roses. Something that she would always remember as she watched him walk to the balcony so that they could leave the palace and return at their leisure. She found in his thoughts that he didn't like all of the posturing that people did in front of him when he walked out of his house but at the same time it was expected that they do so. He wanted them to act like he was just any one else but no they wouldn't until they were told that they were ordered to. She could make sure that happened.

They flew to the area where they had left his mother and niece. She was sure that they wouldn't be happy with them but hoped that Kuan-Yin would understand what was going on with them. She had a feelking that Kuan-Yin would not be that upset with her son but her on the other hand that was something left to be seenm. She walked with him as they entered the area where they had left Kuan-Yin.

"Father!" Shouted in excited white puppy.

"Stargazer, I am glad that you are not mad at me for leaving you."

"Oh father, I couldn't be! Is my mother?" asked Stargazer as she ran to them and leapt into Sesshoumaru's arms.

"Yes Stargazer, this is Kagome you remember her from last night. Kagome this is my daughter Stargazer." Answered Sesshoumaru turning Stargazer so that she could look at Kagome.

"Father she is not happy. Why? Am I not what she expected? Am I not enough?" asked a wounded Stargazer

"Oh Stargazer, I have told her where you came from so I think that the father remark has left her a little speechless. You are more than she knows and more than I thought I would have for my own even if you are from another."

"Oh you told her?" whimpered Stargazer

"Stargazer, can I hold you?" asked Kagome as she held out her hands.

"Of course you can but will you hold against me what he did to you?" asked Stargazer

"No I can't do that. I know that though I had never thought that he could have a child that you are not him. You are small for someone so old."

"Well Father asked me to keep my real age from others so that they didn't think that he had more than one child. I pretend to be a child that he has taken in for a while. We all know that my father would NEVER give me up."

"I know that I wouldn't you have to see that though I am his mate that I am also your mother now and that I will not try to take his place in your life."

"I wouldn't let you do that anyway." Answered Stargazer

"Are you going to try to keep him for yourself though, I can understand if you wanted to, I do."

"You wont keep him from me will you?" asked Stargazer

"No I can't do that to you. You have a brother did you know that?" asked Kagome

"Oh yeah little Shippou is my brother now. That is cool I think that he is totally awesome though I know that you think he is too."

"You have been busy little one that you know so much about me and my life so far."

"I had to find out about you when I found out that father was looking at you so much. I wanted to know what it was about you that he liked but hated in others. I found that though and I am proud to call you my mother."

Stargazer moved so that she was in the arms of her new mother. Kagome looked at the small pup though there were no apparent markings on her she was most definitely a child of the Taishou brothers. She knew that Sesshoumaru wouldn't lie to her about where it was that Stargazer had come from but she had to remember that there were a lot of things about him that she didn't know. She took his word that this was his niece even though she looked a lot like him in his demon state. That was the reason that she had not thought that there had been a switch when she had been here last night. She knew that she would have to get used to the idea of having three children but at the same time it was a little much. She knew that she would be taking on Rin but to add Stargazer to that list of children was a little much. She would do all that she could to be a good influence on the small demon but knew that she wasn't the best one for the job. She looked to Sesshoumaru and found that he was listening to her thoughts. She didn't know what to think of the problems that they faced but she would do all that she could to make sure that she was the best that she could be.

"Kagome I know that you are having a few issues but you have to remember why it is that you are here." Spoke Kuan-Yin finally as she watched Kagome. She didn't want the miko to hurt the child. Sesshoumaru had done a good job with the child and though Kagome would be good for her she had to remember that were this not to work that she would leave not one child but three orphans.

"Kuan-Yin I know that you want me to make sure that everything is all right but you have to understand I didn't know what mating with your son would do. I will not kill him that isn't what I thought about when I thought about mating him." Kagome shot back to Kuan-Yin. She didn't want to think about killing Sesshoumaru because she screwed up. That was out of the question right now. She wanted a life with him not to kill him.

"You would kill my father?" asked Stargazer

"I don't want to why do you think that I don't want to do this?" asked Kagome

"IT is time that you do so." Spoke a voice from the trees. It was Miroku they had found her and in his hand was the last raven rose that she had to give to Sesshoumaru.

"I will not give that to him." Kagome cried as she handed Stargazer to Sesshoumaru and walked away from him so that she was as far from the rose as she could be.

"Kagome you have to do this. You know that or all that you have done to now will mean nothing."

"I don't care Sesshoumaru I will not kill you." She answered pain in her voice because she knew that he told her the truth. He was willing to die for her but she didn't want him to. She had to find a way out of the spell so that she could have the life with him that she wanted..

"Sesshoumaru where is the crystal that I left with you last night?" asked his mother as she watched the couple. She had known that this would be hard on Kagome but she had thought that she was strong enough to do this.

"In my shirt. "Answered Sesshoumaru as he shifted Stargazer and held it out to his mother.

"Kagome take the crystal and the rose from your mate and know that I will not allow your spell no matter what it wants to take you from my son."

"You are a goddess that I know but even you can not stop this spell."

"I can now do what it is that I say."

"I will not take the chance that I kill him.'

"Miroku hand Sesshoumaru the rose and know that your mate is going to be here in a moment. It is time that this was all over and that you are all living your own lives."

"How do you know who my mate is?" asked Miroku thinking that the female in front of him was more demon than goddess.

"I am the mother of Sesshoumaru does that not tell you who I am?" asked Kuan-Yin

"I see my lady I am sorry for what I have said. Kagura and I will make sure that we honor you for this." Said Miroku as he walked up to Sesshoumaru and handed him the rose that he held in his hand. There was no reason for Kagome to think that this wouldn't work. The goddess wouldn't allow Sesshoumaru to lose that which it was that he wanted in his life so much. She wanted him to have a mate so that he was no longer alone and because of that he was sure beyond all that he knew that Kuan-Yin had a solution to all of the issues that faced Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

He watched as Kuan-Yin walked up to Kagome and put her hand on the shoulder of the woman that she was taking as a daughter. She wanted to make sure that Kagome did this so that they could have a life. There were reasons valid ones that Kagome should be scared but at the same time she had to know that there were a lot of things that Kuan-Yin would do for her son that she wouldn't do for any one else. She stayed there as her son placed Stargazer on the ground. It was time that Kagome did this and that they moved on beyond the game that Kagome had started in the first place.

"Kagome take the rose from him. Know that this is meant to be, you know that don't fight this anymore." Kuan-Yin whispered to Kagome

"I know that but I don't want him to leave me." Answered Kagome

"He can not now, not ever. Take a chance believe in me as your goddess once more and I will prove to you that your fear is unfounded. Trust that I will make sure that all is right for you." Kuan-Yin knew that she was pushing Kagome but it was time that this was over there was no reason for this to continue.

"My lady I know that you think that I am doubting you but you have to know that I will do all that I can to make sure that I have a life with your son. I didn't know what you were talking about but you have to remember I really didn't think that you were listening to me. "

"How do you think you knew how to create both roses? Kagura hand my son the white rose that you hold. This will be over tonight."

Kagura walked over to Miroku and pulled him close to her for a moment, then walked to Sesshoumaru and bowed before him showing him that she knew that he was the ruler here. Once she rose to her full height she handed him the pearl rose that she had felt that she had to bring out here tonight. It was time that Kagome stopped running from Sesshoumaru and welcomed him into her life as she should. Once that was over she walked back to Miroku and held him close to her wrapping her arms around him making sure that every one around them knew that they were together now.

"You two finally talked things out?" asked Kagome

"Yes and if we can so can you. You know that you love him and that you have for a while now, tell him and let his mother do what it is that she wants so that you two can have the life that you both want."

"All right Kagura, I will try, make sure that should this not work that the children are taken care of."

"Kagome I know that you want to doubt that this will work but please don't doubt that I will do all that I can to save you and my son." Kuan-Yin was tired of being questioned in her reasons and the way that she wanted to do this. She had to get Kagome to give Sesshoumaru the last raven rose so that she would see that she was safe from all things being with her son as she was.

"You mean that you are going to make sure that the Dark One leaves us alone?" asked Kagome as she moved toward Sesshoumaru with the rose in her hand.

"Give him the rose and take the one that he has for you and find out what will happen. Remember the meaning of both roses that you were gifted and remember that it was I that helped you create them."

Kagome handed Sesshoumaru the raven rose and he the white to her. She leaned into him and kissed him praying that his mother was right. She could hear the cry of the Dark One as he found out that she was no longer in his control. Kuan-Yin had done what it was that she had promised that she would. Kagome allowed herself to fall into the kiss that she shared with her mate knowing that she was not going to be taken from him.

"Together you are and together you will stay

Until your dying day

Love and live as one

Until the dying days of the sun."

In the light of the sun they became all that they could be. They found that life will find a way though the darkness and that light will find a way through. They found out that love will conquer all that they had to face even if they too doubted it themselves. It was time that they moved on and so they did.

The bushes that Kagome had created moved into the room that they now shared as one. The palace changed in the light of the fact that Kagome wouldn't live in a place that felt like the ice that she knew well didn't surround the heart of the man that she loved more than life. Their children moved into the palace full time and stayed with them even when they were adults. Each found mates that they loved not that were forced on them. It wasn't long before the sounds of laughter and pain were heard in the palace as the first Taishou child of Sesshoumaru came into the world and was welcomed with open arms. Never again did they hear of the three that had decided to leave them in the dark for so long. Kagome was happy about that though knowing that Sesshoumaru would have caused them pain had they thought to come to the palace.

Kagura and Miroku with Kanna stayed in the palace for a long time until finally deciding to move into a home not far form the walls of the palace so that they could help those that they thought of as family. All was as it should be peace would reign once again.

Kuan-Yin smiled as she watched them from the heavens knowing that they would indeed have all that they wanted in their lives, all because of the black roses.


End file.
